Brand New World
by Thread-Sage
Summary: Summary:A person from our world has fallen into the Get Backers world, and he has a power….what troubles will this person cause? AND FOR ALL YOU POEPLE WHO ARE READING MY STORY, I KNOW IT IS A HASSLE BUT PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: The Beganing

Brand New World©

Chapter one:

The GBs! In person!

**Well… this is my first Fan Fic… and it is a Get Backers Fic…. So please Review and give me some feed back… THANKS!**

Disclaimer:

Thread-Sage: I wish I owned Get Backers….

Ban: But you don't so ha!

Ginji: Don't be so mean Ban…

Thread-Sage: -crying-

Thread-Sage: But I do own the ideas!

Ginji: And the new characters!

Ban: Grumble…

Thread-Sage: So ha! I win!

"So how did you get here?" Paul asked me as I sipped a cup of coffee. No wonder Ban drank his coffee! It was delicious!

"Well…" I said brushing a bang of blonde hair out my eyes.

"Well…. In my world, you all are just characters in a book." I said as I sipped more coffee.

"And people like us, well some of us, love the book you are in." I said as I looked up at Natsumi who seemed to be mesmerized by my story.

"Also, you're book, was turned into a TV series." I said, wondering if this was a dream or not.

Paul nodded, symbolizing me to go on.

"And personally, I am a big fan of your stories and adventure. I fell in love with the characters…. I'm sorry, people, as soon as I started reading." I said nodding my head to add emphasis.

"I also believed that that your story, was actually another world." I said blushing as I looked down into my coffee.

"So how did you get here?" Natsumi asked leaning over the counter.

"Well, I was watching the last episode in the series…and the screen went white." I said as my eyes began to water, remembering the white, blinding light.

"And that is when Ginji found you." Paul said picking up his newspaper and beginning to read.

"Ginji?" I yelled, falling out of my stool.

The famous Ginji Amano! He was who found me?

"Is he here?" I asked, struggling to stand up.

"Dude…. What is your name anyway?" Paul asked

"Oh I'm sorry!" I said bowing.

"My name is Touzoku Ginou(1)! I'm fifteen years old. My star sign in Scorpio. I'm in tenth grade and my favorite color is blue!" I said, my cheeks turning blue.

"Well, Touzoku, you fell into the street about five days ago. I'm not an expert on cross dimensional traveling, but I think you had jet lag… four days of it to be exact." Paul said glancing up from his paper.

"Four days?" I said falling to the ground. What was happening in the human world!

"Never mind!" I said.

"I most likely wont be able to get out of her any time soon (nor do I want to) but I should at least be happy for the time I have!" I said, turning into a chibi form and standing on top of a mountain.

"Just like Ginji." Natsumi said as she smiles and picked up my chibi form.

"And almost as cute!" She said as she tossed me up in the air.

"Yay!" Touzoku chibi yelled.

"Well well well, looks like the two GBs are back." Paul said, glancing up at the large window to the right.

"What?" I said going back to my original form.

Just then, a bell jingled at the door, and the winter air filled the room. The blazing sun filled the room, forcing me to shield my eyes.

"Yo." A brunette said.

"Who are you?" A light, slightly childish voice said.

"The Get Backers." I whispered under my breath, there reflection filling my blue eyes.

(1): Touzoku Ginou: Translates to "Thief Skill".

**Well my first Fan Fiction, and the first chapter of my first fan fiction! How amazing –Tears filling my eyes.-! Well I hope you liked it! Please review if you have the time, and if you don't, at least read it…**

**Umm yeah Touzoku is kinda like me I guess… he is kind which I kinda am, I am very sensitive, and kina a ditz with it comes to some situations…. **

**If you have any questions, then please put them in the review, I will answer all questions stating on Chapter five (Since I typed 1-4 in two nite, as soon as I signed up for this site and you have to do that annoying wait…) so sorry about that…**

**Also, if I get lazy I might start writing in internet lingo (youu, for4, and etc) don't blame me im only in high school and honors chem. Is killing me! **

**Hope you like and stick with the series, and if you don't like chapter one, at please stop at chapter three since chapter three is where the real action, at least Touzoku first fight. So I guess that's the end of this authors note…**


	2. Chapter 2: New Ability

Brand New World©

Chapter two:

Strange New Ability

**Well… this is my first Fan Fic… and it is a Get Backers Fic…. So please Review and give me some feed back… THANKS!**

Disclaimer:

Thread-Sage: I wish I owned Get Backers….

Ban: But you don't so ha!

Ginji: Don't be so mean Ban…

Thread-Sage: -crying-

Thread-Sage: But I do own the ideas!

Ginji: And the new characters!

Ban: Grumble…

Thread-Sage: So ha! I win!

**Recap:**

"_Yo." A brunette said._

"_Who are you?" A light, slightly childish voice said._

"_The Get Backers." I whispered under my breath, there reflection filling my blue eyes._

"I'm sorry! We are the Get Backers." Ginji said bending down his blonde hair flipping in his face, his smile, filling the air with happiness.

"So, who are you?" Ban asked sitting down on the stool and lit a cigarette, adjusting his purple glasses. I stared at for a second, but not at his eyes, at his hair.

"You a client or something?" Ban said puffing a smoke.

Snapping back to reality, I began to sweat. What should I say? I am in the presence of the real Get Backers!

"Um, I'm Touzoku Ginou." I said standing up and sticking out my hand to Ginji. He smiled and accepted my hand shake.

I should have expected it, touching the lightning emperor and all. A tingling sensation filled my hand. It then swam through my arm and into my brain.

I recoiled my hand and grabbed my head in pain. It felt like someone had taken a heated knife and stabbed it into my brain, and taken a train and ran it over my brain, also. I fell down and clutched my stomach in pain. Instantly, a cold sweat broke across my forehead.

"Touzoku!" Natsumi yelled running over to me.

Slowly, my vision began to blur and my hearing began to become fuzzy. The last thing I saw clearly was Ban as he bent down to pick me up, and the last thing I heard was the sound of Natsumi running water. Then, everything became black, and cold.

I awoke to the sound of Ginji and Ban yelled at one and another. Something about weather to use cold or hot water.

"aghh." I said as I slowly sat up in the bed.

"He's awake!" I heard Ginji yell as he ran over. He jumped high into the air, turned into his chibi form, and then landed on the bed.

"How are you, Touzoku?" Ginji asked, climbing all over my face, feeling my forehead.

"I'm fine." I said as I chuckled and plucked off Ginji and placed him on the bed.

"Maybe he would feel better if you got off, Ginji!" Ban yelled as he plucked Ginji off and threw him against the wall.

"Ow Ban!" Ginji yelled as he changed back.

"How are you really?" Paul asked as he walked over feeling my forehead.

"Your temperature seemed to have gone down. So I guess your better. Any other symptoms?" Paul asked.

"Just that I feel like a bolt of lightning went threw my body." I said rubbing my chest. It still burned.

Everyone in the room slowly turned and looked at Ginji. Bans face was filled with the most anger.

"Um…" Ginji said backing up in the corner.

"It's ok, Ban." I said swinging my legs over the bed and trying to stand up.

"It's not his fault." I said as I stood, but something was different about my body, something that could not be described in words. Not a bad feeling, just a different feeling.

"You should sit down, Touzoku. You are still injured." Ban said, using his strong hand to push me back on the bed.

As soon as I hit the bed, a feeling came back. A strange memory. One that I had when I was being transported into the Get Backers world.

"What's wrong?" Ban said adjusting his glasses so that he could look at me.

"Nothing. Just a memory." I said brushing a piece of hair out of my eyes.

"What was the memory?" Ban asked curiously.

"Oh, just a memory of some type of pass, like a map." I said thinking more about the memory, than what Ban was saying.

"Walk me through it." Ban demanded.

For some strange reason, I complied. I really don't know why, but whatever this memory was, it had something to deal with this world, I knew it.

"Just going down some way, down a alley and a store." I said placing my hand to my head, trying to remember more.

"And?" Ban said. Now everyone was silent.

"…."

"Well?" Ban said.

"I can't remember." I said blushing.

"Well, what ever the memory was, it has to be important maybe you should go and check it out, jog your memory." Ban said lighting a cigarette.

"When?" I said trying to stand up again.

"Up to you." Ban said walking over to the drawer and pulled out a lighter.

"Hey look! Ginji said looking outside. No body noticed the time! Its…" Ginji said looking at the clock.

"….eight o'clock!" He yelled.

"Oh my gosh!" Natsumi said.

"I have to get home!" She yelled as she grabbed her bag form the chair and ran downstairs.

"Ban why don't you take Natsumi home? It's not very safe at night." Ginji asked.

"K." Ban said running after her.

"Natsumi wait up!" Ban said as he ran out of the room.

"Ginji….um…." I said as I looked down, shuffling my feet.

"Yeah, Touzoku?" Ginji asked, looking at me with those cute/annoying big brown eyes.

"Can we go now.." I asked looking at him, blushing.

"Go to where the map tells us?" I asked.

Pure silence for a moment.

"Sure!" Ginji asked standing up and grabbing a jacket.

I sat there for a second. That was not what I expected as a response.

"You coming?" Ginji asked, looking back at me as he began to walk down the stairs.

I nodded and stood up. I looked around and saw my shoes by the bed. Slowly, I slipped on my shoes and waked down stairs.

We were about to walk out when I remember my jacket was on my bed. No need for it since it is only fall on Earth.

"Don't have a jacket." Ginji said frowning.

"I'll be fine." I said, about to walk out of the door, but Ginji blocked the way.

"Now you are making me act like Ban. Put on his jacket, it looks like he left it." Ginji said pointing to the hanger.

I nodded and took the jacket and draped it around my shoulders. It was nice, but awkward. It fit me perfectly, shoulder size I mean. But it was very long, all the way to my thighs.

"Thanks." I said smiling at Ginji.

He opened the door and we walked out. The cold winter air filled air, and fill my nostrils will a cold, coughing feeling.

Ginji and I walked down the street, side by side. Ginji stopped for a moment and looked at me.

"What?" I asked, looking back.

"I'm not the one with the vision." Ginji said throwing his arms behind his head and smiling.

"You lead." Ginji said, not moving till I moved.

I nodded once more and walked forward.

It was strange. Before, when Ginji was leading I had a vague vision of where to go, like mist filled my mind. But now, since I was leading, I could see everything clearly, and it was like I was being led, like Kazuki said, with invisible threads.

"This way." I said turning the corner. Quickly, I looked back to make sure Ginji was still behind me. I knew I couldn't have survived in this world without him. But sure enough, there was Ginji, right behind me, following me.

Five minutes pasted, five minutes of following me and my vision. I was beginning to become very tired, and almost about to give up when I saw the store, and the alleyway to the side of the store.

"There." I said running ahead.

"Touzoku, wait!" Ginji yelled.

I was so close. So close to finding out what this vision meant, and why it was throbbing in my head.

I slid on the light snow that filled the ground as I used all me strength to shot down the alley.

"Touzoku!" I heard Ginji said as he began to catch up.

"Come on!" I said looking back; my fatal mistake. Slipping on a small rock, causing my fate. My face slid hard, hitting the ground, causing me to lose all focus.

Silently I laid in the snow. This is just like a manga….

"Touzoku." Ginji yelled. The sound of his shoes crushing the snow was magnified through the ground.

"You ok?" He asked helping me up.

"Yeah, I just slipped. "I said standing up.

"You have a cut." He said kneeling looking intently.

"No more than a scratch." I said rubbing my hand against the scratch. Small bits of blood were left on my hand. I'll get it fixed later.

Then suddenly, the cut began to glow a pale blue color.

"Ginji.." I said in aw. In a second, the cut was healed and nothing more was left.

"Wow." Ginji said, his eyes shinning.

Before anymore could be said, crunching filled the air.

Ginji and I stood up, looking over the others shoulder. Over the moonlight could be seen attackers; three men behind Ginji will bats.

Slowly I glanced behind me. The same situation.

Suddenly,I began to shake. Fear consumed me as the color began to drain and popping sounds filled my ears.

"Touzoku, get down!" Ginji yelled as he threw out his hand, the same as the first episode of Get Backers.

I shrunk down, turning chibi, and hid under the hood. I waited for the scream but nothing came. Slowly, I opened the hood and looked. Ginji stood in aw.

"No…no lighting." He stuttered out.

Then, the three attackers behind Ginji ran at him with fierce fury. Ginji turned and blocked the first one with his left forearm. He threw his arm to the left and preformed a flip kick, hitting the man in the jaw.

I stood in awe, watching the battle. Ginji was more amazing in battle, than he was in the series.

This was then completely my fault. The three behind me snuck behind me and grabbed my arms and my mouth.

Surprise fill me like an waterfall. As a reaction, I bit down on his hand, drawing blood.

"Ahh! You punk!" He yelled as he punched the side of my face.

I spat out as the other began to pull me down the alley.

"Ginji!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Ginji, Ginji, help!" I screamed as I thrashed around.

"Touzoku!" Ginji yelled, trying to reach me. But the last two of the warriors were more skilled then the first, and wound not fall down as easily.

I thrashed back and forward, but I couldn't get free, no matter how I tried.

"Let me go." I whispered under my breath, before we turned the corner. A strange new feeling, like an energy, was building.

"What did you say?" One man said, a gruff voice.

"Let me go." I said in a normal voice. The hair began to stand up on the back of my neck.

All they did was laugh as me as they threw me on the ground, bringing out their bats.

Ginji glanced behind him and notice the situation. Rage filled him, allowing him to produce enough lighting to make the two dizzy and slump to the ground.

"Touzoku!" He yelled as he began to run towards me.

I stood up, as the men raised there bats for the final blow.

" LET ME GO!" I yelled as lighting shot from my body. Bolts struck the three men straight in the head, killing them instantly. Bolts struck the wall, strong enough to break brick. Slowly, my body began to be surrounding by a ball of lighting, that allowed me to levitate about the ground.

Ginji placed his arms up to guard.

"How was he making that lighting, just like me?" He thought as a stray bolt grazed his leg.

Lighting struck down from the sky, like the god Thor. After a pure minute of hell, the lighting slowly began to disappear. The ball of lighting began to flash and my body began to fall to the ground.

After another minute, all way gone. and all that was left was the remains of the trials of hell, Ginji, and me.

I stood my eyes weary and my body weak.

"Touzoku!" Ginji said running over, his leg numb.

I forced a smile on which took all of my energy.

"Ginji…. I'm…" But my body failed me, and I began to fall. If I hit the ground, or if Ginji caught me, I didn't know. Boy was my life a mess!

**Chapter 2: Complete!**

**OMG this is so amazing. I cannot believe that I did it! I'm so sleepy…since it is 12:30 AM…. Well I love to write, and I hope that you all with review. And if you don't, I hope you read it at least. Also, for now on there will be a small preview of the next chapter. I promise that each chapter will also be posted within one week of the first one. If I don't, then kill me, Akabane! **

**Akabane: Will do.**

**Author: AHHH!**

Thread-Sage: Ha Ha!

Touzoku: That was kinda cool…

Ginji: Wah! You stole my lightning!

Ban: Hey, Touzoku, how would you like to be the new GetBacker?

Ginji: WAH!

Preview of chapter three:

"November 2." Ginji said.

I stopped slipping on my shoes and looked up.

"What's wrong?" Ginji said, about to walk out of the door.

"Today is my birthday." I said, brushing it off.


	3. Chapter 3: What the Heck!

Brand New World©

Chapter three:

The truth about Touzoku

**Well… this is my first Fan Fic… and it is a Get Backers Fic…. So please Review and give me some feed back… THANKS!**

Disclaimer:

Thread-Sage: I wish I owned Get Backers….

Ban: But you don't so ha!

Ginji: Don't be so mean Ban…

Thread-Sage: -crying-

Thread-Sage: But I do own the ideas!

Ginji: And the new characters!

Ban: Grumble…

Thread-Sage: So ha! I win!

**Recap:**

"_Touzoku!" Ginji said running over, his leg numb. _

_I forced a smile on which took all of my energy._

"_Ginji…. I'm…" But my body failed me, and I began to fall. If I hit the ground, or if Ginji caught me, I didn't know. Boy was my life a mess!_

I Touzoku Ginou, a blonde haired, blue eyes, a Get Backers lover, awoke to the familiar sound of the chirping of birds. Slowly I opened my eyes, and looked up at the warm white ceiling above me. Reluctantly, I looked to my left and saw a large window. Through the curtains I could see a tree and could make out the outline of a bird.

I smiled weakly, letting a tear roll down my face. Just like own room.

"looks like it was just dream." I said quietly, sleep began to take over again.

"I'm home." I only was able to get out, along with another tear, as I went back to sleep.

I awoke what seemed to be seconds later to another sound. Reluctantly I opened my eyes and saw, through blurred vision, large, spike brown hair, and purple glass.

Excitement built in my heart, faster than a jet breaking the sound barrier.

"Ban!" I yelled jumping up instantly, giving him a giant hug. But as soon as I sat up, a sharp pain stuck my brain, forcing me to huddle back under the covers.

"The side effects." He said standing up, popping out another cigarette.

"Of what?" " I said. As soon as the pain had come, it was gone. I made a mental note not to move so quickly.

"Of stealing someone's traits of course." Ban said, looking at me, smiling.

I was in awe. All I could remember from last night was being ambushed, a punch, and then lying here is bed.

"Don't you remember?" Ginji said as he walked up the stairs, holding a tray of food.

"Remember what?" I said, blinking innocently.

"That lightning storm you made happen." Ginji said, placing the tray down by my bed.

"That storm of yours knocked out power in this block o Tokyo for about five minutes." Ban said, slightly aggravated.

"how…How could I… how could I do that?" I said, shakking from fear and excitement.

"All I can say, is that there is more to your name being "Skill Theif", appearing in our world through a movie, and the strange things that have been happing, then a coincidence. Ban said puffing a smoke.

"What strange things have been happening?" I asked, carefully swinging my body over the bed, as Ginji brought me some muffins and milk.

"I think.." He said, looking at the ceiling, as if he did not hear my question.

"That when you and Ginji shook hands, you stole his power." Bans aid.

Ginji stopped dead in his tracks, and I stopped eating the delicious muffin.

"Stole his power?" I said in awe.

"Yeah." Ban said pulled out a watch.

"Touzoku, I want you to jumpstart this watch." He said, holding it out in front of me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just do it." Ban said gritting his teeth.

Shrugging my shoulders, I stuck out my hand and grabbed the watch. Focusing all the enrgy inside of me, I tried to muster up some type of electricity, but nothing came.

"Alright now Ginji, your turn." Ban said taking the watch from me.

Ginji smiled, put the tip of his finger on the watch, and gave a small jolt. The watch restarted.

"It seems that you, Touzoku, can steal powers by touching the person. Though the duration of the stolen power seems to be unknown." Ban said placing the watch back in his pocket.

"So when ever I touch someone, I take their powers?" I said, trying to think this through."

"From what I have seen, yeah." Ban said, nodding his head back at me.

"And that's not all." Ban said pulled a chair over.

"Since you came here, strange things happened." Ban said avoiding my gaze.

"Like?" I said, debating if I should ask that question.

"Jubeei getting his sight back, MakubeX deciding he wants to be a more active part of Ginji's life and…" Ban said not finishing his sentence.

"And what?" I asked. Wasn't those two things enough? Jubeei getting his sight back? And MakubeX? Wanting to become a more active part?

"…Jubeei proposed to Kazuki!" Ginji said, flashing a great big smile.

"Wow." I said. I knew that they cared for each other, but I never thought that they would propose.

"When did this happen?" I asked, going back to eating my muffin.

"Five days ago. Along with all the others events." Ban said, looking up at me.

I went back to staring in awe. That was when I I have something to do with this?" I asked, the air round me feeling hot and sticky.

"Could be." Ban said standing up.

"Anyway, we have to get ready." He said walking out the door.

"For what?" I asked.

"For Jubeei's birthday!" Ginji said, smiling once again.

"Today? What day is today?" I said standing up. The room suddenly began to spin and turn. I closed my eyes and gathered my strength. A second later, when I opened my eyes, the room was back to being normal.

"December 2." Ginji said.

I stopped slipping on my shoes and looked up.

"What's wrong?" Ginji said, about to walk out of the door.

"Today is my birthday." I said, brushing it off.

"Really?" Ginji said running over, about to hug me.

"Happy birthday!" He yelled jumping up and turning into his chibi form.

He was about to hug me, when a hand stuck out and grabbed his, throwing him into a chair.

"You can touch him." Ban said, his eyes closed, looking down at the ground.

"Yeah." I said, sadness filling my. No one could touch me in this world.

"Oh." Ginji said, looking at me and feeling my sadness.

"I don't care!' Ginji yelled, jumping on Ban's shoulder in his chibi form, using him as a diving board.

"Ginji no!" I yelled stick out my hand. I don't know why I stuck out my hand, by maybe I could do something.

But the only thing I did was slip on a blanket, and almost fall of Ban, if he hadn't side stepped out of my way.

I fee face first on the floor, face buried in the ground.

Then, I felt a weight on my back and I flipped over. There on top of me, sat chibi Ginji.

"Happy birthday!" He said smiling.

I couldn't help but smile. It was very nice of him.

"Hey Ginji!' Ban said pulling him off and throwing him against the wall.

"What if we get attacked or something! I cant defend both of you!" Ban said yelling.

"But we have Touzoku, who has my power!" Ginji said complaining as he rubbed his head. "Did you see what he can do with it?"

"If he does that type of display again, who knows what could happen to his body!" Ban yelled, getting closer to Ginji.

"I'm sorry Ban. Don't yell at Ginji. If I hadn't said it was my birthday, non of this would have happened." I said looking up at him.

"Shut up, you!" Ban spat back at me.

Right at that moment, everything was shatter, my pride, and my emotions. I was now just an empty carcass.

"Ban that was not nice!" Ginji said, turning back into his regular form. "He was just trying to apologize."

"Ginji…" Ban said gritting his teeth.

Ginji then bared his fist, small jolts of lightning coming from them.

"Ginji your lightning!" Ban said, pointing to his fist.

Ginji glance down and saw that he still had it.

"Your right Ban!" Ginnji looked behind him and stared at me.

"Well, well Ban, looks like you owe someone an apology." Ginji said, snickering.

Ban grumbled and walked over to me.

"I'm… I'm sorry." Ban said looking the other way.

Knowing that that was the best of an apology I was going to get from Ban Midou, I smiled and accepted it.

"Lets go!' Ginji said running down stairs.

Ban stuck out his hand to help me up. I hesitated.

"What? You don't want to take the hand of a jagan user?" He said, joking. "For some strange reason, you didn't take Ginji's lightning, probably, because you truly didn't want to." He said, his hand still extended.

"I think, that if you don't want to take the person's power, you can cancel out that technique. Only when you truly don't want to though." Ban said.

"So we should train you. Who knows how long you will be here." He said, giving me a slight smile. "And this is a good time to start."

I looked up, smiled and nodded. Focusing all my energy on not taking Ban's Snake Bite and Jagan, I slowly took his hand. The tingling sensation began to come back, but I pull more energy, enough to make a sweat, and pushed it out of my brain.

With a heave Ban pulled me up and escorted me out of the door, his lady bug, which would transport up to Jubeei's party. What would happen next was a mystery to us all.

**Chapter 3: Complete!**

**Ok, in my opinion, not as interesting as chapter two, but more interesting then chapter one. It was basically to explain about Touzoku and what his powers basically were. Umm… - huddles in the corner to think-. There will be more action defiantly, and romance. I do not know how long this series will go for…could be a hundred chapters…. But if you would review that would be great. And if you don't, and you did read it, thanks for at least reading. Since I am writing this, before the chapter was put on the web, I would like to thank all the people who read, and I would like to give a great thanks to all the people who reviewed. Thanks! –** **Touzoku turns into chibi form and waves.- **

Thread-Sage: I hated that chapter…. Not enough blood

Touzoku: O.O

Akabane: I second that.

Ginji, Touzoku, and Ban: O.O

Preview of Chapter four:

Let out a whimper as the man in front of me raised his emerald sword high, ready to strike. Waiting for my death, the only thing I regretted was really nothing. And so I loosened my muscles, and waited for the slash.

The sword was brought down.


	4. Chapter 4: Shido, the Beast Master

Brand New World©

Chapter four:

A Friend is the strangest people

**Well… this is my first Fan Fic… and it is a Get Backers Fic…. So please Review and give me some feed back… THANKS!**

Disclaimer:

Thread-Sage: I wish I owned Get Backers….

Ban: But you don't so ha!

Ginji: Don't be so mean Ban…

Thread-Sage: -crying-

Thread-Sage: But I do own the ideas!

Ginji: And the new characters!

Ban: Grumble…

Touzoku: So ha! I win!

**Recap:**

_I looked up, smiled and nodded. Focusing all my energy on not taking Ban's Snake Bite and Jagan, I slowly took his hand. The tingling sensation began to come back, but I pull more energy, enough to make a sweat, and pushed it out of my brain. _

_With a heave Ban pulled me up and escorted me out of the door, his lady bug, which would transport up to Jubeei's party. What would happen next was a mystery to us all._

We arrived at a small café, not that much larger than the Honky Tonk. Why we were here, instead of at the Honky Tonk, was besides me. But since I was a guest, I didn't ask. Besides, I was worried if Kazuki and Jubeei would even want me at the party, me being an outsider and all.

"After you." Ban said, opening my door. I gave him a warily smile and stepped out. We walked in and immediately saw Kazuki, and Jubeei sitting at a table. Kazuki seemed to have seem us come in and was already walking over, waving.

My heart began to jump. What should I say? In a few seconds I will be in the presence of Thread Master Kazuki and Flying Needles Jubeei!

"Hello, Ginji and Ban." Kazuki said, finally reaching us.

"Hey Kazuki!" Ginji said smiling.

"Hey Thread Ball." Ban said, symbolizing that he noticed him.

Kazuki was wearing nothing more than what her normally wore. A plan white shirt that seemed to hug his shoulders and plain black pants. He had his hair down, except for two clumps that were held together like a piece of sushi with a white paper. On the stand on the right, held his infamous bells.

Kazuki and Ginji started talking, while Ban stepped outside to put of his cigarette. Me on the other hand jut stood there, watching.

Kazuki laughed and his eyes glanced over at me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you." He said turning to face me.

"Kazuki, this is who I was talking about on the phone!' Ginji said walking over to me.

"Hello." Kazuki said extending his hand.

"Hi." I said, nervousness filling my voice. I stuck out my hand, to accept his hand shake, but a millisecond before we touched, I pulled it back.

Kazuki looked puzzled.

"Don't take the wrong idea, Kazuki." Ginji said, seeing that we were both pretty upset.

" Touzoku here is a skill thief." Ginji said.

"If he touches you, he takes you skills." He said explaining it to Kazuki.

"a Skill Thief." Kazuki, repeating the words.

"Interesting." Kazuki said.

"And Touzoku came from a different world." Ginji said nudging me with his elbow in the back.

"Is that so?" Kazuki said, looking interested.

"Yeah." I said finally having the courage to look at him.

"Well, you will have to tell Juubei and I all about it." He said flashing a smile.

"You seem like a nice person, and any friend of Ginji is a friends of mine." Kazuki said.

Ban then walked back in.

"Ready?" He said, not waiting for an answer.

We walked over to the table in which Juubei was sitting, drinking a cup of tea.

"Juubei, this is Touzoku Ginou." Kazuki said, introducing me.

Juubei scooted out is chair and stood. He turned around, and paused, looking at me. We both looked at each other in awe, neither will to make a move.

"What was this feeling?" I thought.

"It wasn't a pain, a fear, or a joy. More of a "a found you." Feeling" I thought again.

Then Juubei broke the ice.

"Where are my manners! Hello." He said, taking off his shades and extending his hand.

I paused looked at his hand looked at him.

"I can't shake your hand, I'm sorry." I said avoiding his gaze.

"Touzoku Ginou, Juubei has gloves on." Kazuki said.

I looked back and sure enough, he did have gloves on.

I extended my hand, in acceptance to his.

"Nice to met you." I said flashing a smile.

He took my hand, and smiled.

We sat down around the large table, everyone beginning to talk instantly. Me being the outsider, sat, two seats away from Juubei meaning that one seat separated me from the rest of the group.

Through the first ten minutes all I did was sit and listen to the conversation, nothing else.

"So tell me, Touzoku, what is your planet like?" Kazuki asked, leaning over Juubei.

Snapping me out of my dream of nothing, I looked at him.

"Oh, well its very much like this.." I then began telling them about earth. Everyone was mesmerized at my conversation, for about ten minutes.

Then the first of the guest walked in.

First, were Emishi and Shido. Shido wearing his normal vest and white shirt, his bandana wrapped around his head. Emishi wearing the traditional clothing of the Lolan people.

"Hi ya, Ginji." Emish said, running over.

"Hi." Shido said, raising his hand, saying he notice him.

I looked up at Shido, and the same feel of discovery came within me.

"What is this?" I whispered, grabbing my chest.

Beast Master Shido, strutted over and sat down next to me, while Lolan Dance Whip Master Emishi walked around the table and sat next to Ginji.

"Hey, who's this kid?" Shido said pointing at me.

"That kid has a name." Juubei spat back.

Juubei was sure being overly protective.

"Well, what's your name." Shido, said looking directly at me.

I forced myself to catch his gaze and forced my mouth to move.

"Touzoku, Touzoku Ginou." I said, almost stuttering.

"Interesting." Waving his hand slowly over my head.

"Please don't touch me." I thought to myself.

"You have a smell that is… not native to Tokyo." He said, thinking.

"That's because he's not from Tokyo, monkey-boy." Ban said.

"Where are you from?" Emishi asked me, getting into the conversation

"He's not from this world." Ginji said.

"So that's what so strange about your smell." Shido said, opening his eyes.

"Tell me about where your from." Shido said as everyone else went to there own conversation, waiting for the others.

I talked to Shido for about twenty minutes. Through that short time, I told him of animals, and people in our world.

"People are the same everywhere." He said shaking his head.

I chuckled at his comment, and he began to smile back.

Then, Himiko and HEVN walked into the room.

"Hey guys!" Himiko said, waving.

"Hello Himiko, HEVN." Ban said, nodding.

"Who are you?" Himiko asked as she walked around but stopped when she saw me.

"I'm Touzoku Ginou." I said standing up and extending my hand, smiling. She had no skills, since it didn't take technique to wield perfume.

"Nice to meet you." Himiko said, instantly warming up to me.

I did the same thing, to HEVN and she too took my hand.

"I'm sorry, Juubei." Kazuki said.

"MakubeX and Sakura could not make it to the party." He said.

"That's ok. I'll see them again." He said, not showing any disappointment.

"Well then, everyone is here!" Ginji said.

"Lets order!' They all said together, clinging there forks together like the three musketeers.

The dinner ended very quickly, al though I expect that it wasn't that quick. There was probably so much happiness that time just went by quickly.

We all walked out of the café, it only being five o'clock.

"So you wanna go somewhere?" Ginji asked stretching.

"The day is still young, lets do something" Kazuki said.

They chatted about what they wanted to do, as I stood against the car, looking at the sun.

"What do you want to do, Touzoku?" Juubei asked me.

"Te options are Park, Video Games, or just hanging out." Ban said, holding a sign that said "vote fore video games!"

"How about… if I just go an explore, and Ban and Ginji just meet me back her in about two hours?" I asked, knowing that after yesterday's incident they would never let me go.

"Ok." Ban said looking at his watch.

"Be back her by seven ten, okay?" He said looking up at me.

I nodded and began to walk.

"I hope to see you again, Touzoku!" Kazuki said as he gave me a slight wave.

"As do I." Said Juubei, waving also.

"Later Touzoku!" HEVN, Himiko and Emishi said.

I started to run and waved at them until they were out of vision.

"Hey, where's Shido?" Emishi asked, looking around.

"Who? That monkey-trainer? Doesn't matter. Touzoku, doesn't need to be handing around with a wild animal any way." Ban said pulled out a cigarette.

Emishi shrugged his shoulders, as he caught up with the group, who walking the other way.

I began to run hard. For once, the cold wind was actually kinda good.

After about three minutes I looked back. The wind was starting to get harsher, and I left my jacket.

Cursing myself I began to hug my body and shield my eyes.

I walked by a honey bun store, but it was closed for the night. But people seemed to still be working in there.

"A store always has a vent." I thought as I looked down the alley.

"If I could sit there, for about two hour, then I could walk back." I though swaying down the alley.

I looked against the wall, right next to the dumpster, and sure enough, there was a vent.

I flopped down and let the warmth consume me. I must have drifted off, cuz I didn't hear the person walk up to me.

"Having fun?" A deep voice said.

Instantly I opened by eyes, and the guy grabbed my neck. And lifted me up. He was a strong man, with arms that were the length of Bans (AKA skinny). But he seemed to have a snake bite, just like Ban.

I clawed at his arm, as sparks began to form in front of my face. He then lifted me high and threw me against a large amount of rubble.

I hit boxes, which broke my fall, but the bad thing was the metal and glass. Piercing my skin they cut all over me, leaving horrible scars and blood.

I laid there, still dizzy. The man walked over, stuck his hand in, and grabbed me by the throat again. He then lifted me high, and threw me towards the mouth of the alley.

I hit the ground skidding and injured. I forced myself to stand up as I grabbed my arm. A think piece of glass protruded out, and gave way to much blood.

"You don't belong here.." The man said, sounding delirious.

"Go back to your home." He said.

" LEAVE THIS WORLD BE!" He yelled, extending his hand.

My eyes widened for two reason. One, what was he about to do. And two, how did he know that this was not my world? Or was he just drunk?

"Tiger Blood Lust Onslaught!" He yelled.

There was a flash of white light, and then intense pain. I fell to the ground as all over me, large, new cut, appeared out of no where.

The pain to much, but I didn't faint. I was too weak to heal myself, like before, and even if I was strong enough, I didn't know how.

The man walked over to me, and spat next to my face. I heard him utter some words, and then a saw a green light build. After a second, in his hand he had a long, transparent green sword.

Let out a whimper as the man in front of me raised his emerald sword high, ready to strike. Waiting for my death, the only thing I regretted was really nothing. And so I loosened my muscles, and waited for the slash.

The sword was brought down.

I waited, but felt nothing. Over the harsh went, all I heard was a sound of the man being thrown into the rubble.

"Did I do that?" I thought, forcing my self to sit up.

"And if I did, who's power did I take?" I thought opening my eyes and whipping the blood off of my face.

"Hundred Beast semblance." I heard a familiar voice say.

"Rhino Semblance." The voice said.

My vision was still painful, and blurred, but I used all my energy and focused. Sure enough it was Shido.

"Shido.." I said as I tried to stand up. I stood for a second and then fell. Those slashes really took a toll on me.

"Sit back down, Touzoku." Shido said, extending his hand in front of me, as a guard.

"You are in no condition." He said steeping forward as the man cam out of the rubble.

"You…" The man said.

"Beast master Shido." He spat out, struggling to stand.

"I think, it would be in your best interest to leave." Shido said, taking another step forward.

"You.." The man said stepping backwards.

"One more warning." Shido said, bringing his two fingers together to make his animal call.

"He will be the death of you!" The man said, saying a word under his breath. There was a puff of smoke, a blinding light, and then he was gone.

We stayed there for a few seconds, to make sure he was gone. I guess my healing began to work because I was able to stand, and walk over to Shido. I slipped though and almost fell.

"Touzoku what in the hell were you doing in an alley?" He asked turning around to look at me straight in the eye.

I told him the whole thing. About the decision and the storm and the strange man.

"Well we better get back." He said looking up at the skies.

"The snow is beginning to fall, and hard." He said.

I nodded and began to walk. It was a pathetic walk, lame and swaying. Only down half of the first street I feel down five times, and slipped about seven.

"Do you need help?" He said awkwardly, not really knowing how to ask someone if they needed help.

Then the snow began to rain down harder,. Harder enough to cause trouble.

"I'm fine." I said beginning to walk (or sway) down the pass.

"At least take this." Shido said, taking off his jacket and draping it over my shoulder.

I smiled. Shido wasn't always the best person to be nice, but he could be.

Then, I began to walk, feeling a lot better. I walked down the street, but then a sharp pain in my stomach

I fell to my knees coughing, blood coming from my throat.

"Touzoku!" He yelled running over to me.

"You need to rest, not damn walk." He said as he lifted me up by the shoulders.

"Let me carry you." He said after a few seconds, when I was done coughing.

"No…Technique…touch….steal…skills.." I said through coughs.

"But when I looked at him through my watery eyes, I could make out that he didn't care.

"Your getting on my back." He said bending over, and grabbing my arms, throwing me over his shoulders.

"No…" I said, but my body couldn't fight him, and it seemed to take anyone's techniques.

"Were going to my apartment." He said as he began to run down the street.

"I gave a faint nod as I tried to stay awake. But slowly my body began to feel light, and relaxed, as if I had no worries.

"Touzoku?" I heard a voice say.

"Touzoku!" the voice yelled at me.

"Damn! Don't you die on me, Touzoku!" The voice yelled, but now it was very distant and what it said next was just a muffle in the clouds…..

**Chapter 4: Completed!**

**Wow, that was an…interesting chapter. As you GB fans know some things were changed for my Fan fic. Don't hate me, and if u didn't notice then u didn't hear me say anything! –Touzoku snickers with the evil music behind him.-**

**Well, Touzoku gets pretty badly hurt and has to be rescued by Shido. Stupid Touzoku…. O well! Who knows what will happen to him now. But as usual, thanks to everyone who read the story from the began, thanks to every who just started reading and thanks to everyone who reviewed. Give me some comments about Touzoku. Ladies who should be get hitched with? Your call. C Ya!**

Thread-Sage: Aww How cute. –Grabs the cheeks of chibi Touzoku and chibi Shido.

Shido: This is making me feel uncomfortable….

Thread-Sage: Smile for the camera.

Shido: Hundred Beast semblance, rhino semblance!

Thread-Sage: AHHH!

Preview of Chapter Five:

"No no!" Shido yelled, holding up his hands to show a "I'm innocent" sign, dropping the phone.

He bent down and picked it up.

"What I meant was that I don't mind having you over, but it could be a while…like two or four days." He said diverting his gaze from me to the ground.

"So..can I stay….?" I said.


	5. Chapter 5: Housing

Brand New World©

Chapter five:

A New Relationship

**Well… this is my first Fan Fic… and it is a Get Backers Fic…. So please Review and give me some feed back… THANKS!**

Disclaimer:

Thread-Sage: I wish I owned Get Backers….

Ban: But you don't so ha!

Ginji: Don't be so mean Ban…

Thread-Sage: -crying-

Thread-Sage: But I do own the ideas!

Ginji: And the new characters!

Ban: Grumble…

Thread-Sage: So ha! I win!

**Recap:**

"_Touzoku?" I heard a voice say._

"_Touzoku!" the voice yelled at me._

"_Damn! Don't you die on me, Touzoku!" The voice yelled, but now it was very distant and what it said next was just a muffle in the clouds….._

The night was brutal for me. Waking up at random hours, with a cold sweat, and a horrible shiver. It could have been world, if I was alone, who knows what could have happened?

But Shido was there through the night. If I was told to remember one thing about the night, it was that every time I woke up, Shido was sitting there, a concerned look on his face and a glass of water and some pills.

"Stop being macho and take the damn pills." He said, acting brave but I could sense the concern in his voice.

I took the pills and put on a weak smile.

"Why…. Do…care?" I said, before drifting back to sleep.

And that's how it was for the whole night. The same situation.

The next day I felt a little better. I could stay awake for shorts amounts of times (like ten minutes) before my body would force me to go back to sleep. At one time, Shido had to go out and get some more medicine for my cough, leaving me in the house for only about fifteen minutes.

"Don't you get up!" He yelled at me as he ran out of the apartment. I would lay there for several minutes, just thinking. Then I decided. If I was going to stay in his apartment, I should at least do something.

And so I tried to get up. It wasn't that hard, to stand up. My body was reacting pretty well to the treatment of medication and sleep.

So I took a step. And fell. My head began to swirl with pain and dizziness. I tried to stand up once more, but the effort made me want to throw up. A burning sensation in my throat, as if it was being cut to ribbons.

A few seconds later, I heard the door open and a muffled voice. I looked up, sweat filling my eyes.

Then I felt the lifting feeling as I was being lifted up. A second later I was back in the bed, medicine being shoved down my throat, and back asleep.

The next day I was a lot better. Not well enough to stand up and walk around, but well enough to sit up in bed, take my own medication, eat, and talk.

"So, your feeling better?" Shido asked awkwardly, walking in with a bowl of rice soup.

"A huh!" I nodded as I graciously took the food from his hands and shoved it down my throat.

"What?" I asked, as I slurped up a noodle. Shido was looking at me, with a awkward expression on his face.

"Nothing." He said shaking his head, smiling and walking up to the window.

"It looks like the snow is really coming down." He said placing his hand up t the window to feet how cold it was.

"This it's a snow storm?" I said, drinking the last of the broth.

"Probably." He said.

Then, the phone at the side of the bed rang.

Shido shiftily walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" He said as he sat down next to me the bed.

"Yes? Ok. How long. I see. Why do I have to? Can't Kazuki and Juubei? Ok. Yeah I don't mind? I'll ask him." Shido said taking the phone from his ear and putting his hand over the talk piece so that the person on the other line couldn't hear.

"Who's that?" I asked, looking in the bowl. No more soup…..

"Umm… Ban and Ginji are on a mission…" He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"And…. Um… ah the snow storm is really bad…" He said standing up, his cheek beginning to turn red.

"Yeah?" I said completely obvious.

"Kazuki and Juubei are also on the line and they are in this part of town… and they wouldn't mind taking you with them?" Shido said.

"Why would they come and pick me up? I'm already here?" I said. What did Shido want to ask me?

"Well.. I don't have the best house, and there isn't much utilities like heating and such…" He said, a muffled voice screaming on the other line.

"…If you want me to leave…" I said looking down. He probably had some mission or to see somebody. Or I was probably being a burden…

"No no!" Shido yelled, holding up his hands to show an "I'm innocent" sign, dropping the phone.

He bent down and picked it up.

"What I meant was that I don't mind having you over, but it could be a while…like two or four days." He said diverting his gaze from me to the ground.

"So..can I stay….?" I said.

"Sure!" He said looking up. But I was already asleep.

"…to much stress…" I said, lying in the bed in my chibi form. Swirls in my eyes. Then I feel back asleep.

"Hey Ban." Shido said laughing inside,

"He's staying. Yeah I do mind, but he's to sick, and Juubei might use those deadly needles on him….cant trust him. Yeah, come by when ever you can, but don't rush. What? Some power? This kid? He's such a… glass vase though… Steals techniques with touch? Ok. And another one? He can heal himself? That makes sense. Alright. Bye." Shido said hanging up the phone.

He looked at me and just shook his head. This kid? Really? But why didn't he do it all those other times? Maybe he was to tired.. or sleepy… or in lives danger. He must have used his power to heal instead of steal techniques.

Shido stood up form the bed. He looked over and saw a chair next to the window and a thick blanket on it.

He would have to sleep in the chair, since Touzoku was in his bed… stupid kid.

And so, Shido took the heavy blanket, but pulled the covers cup on Touzoku.

"…ah…" He said as he slid under the covers.

"…toasty." He said.

Shido smiled and walked out. He stopped at the doorway and looked back.

"Sleep well…" He said as he turned out the light, turned on the heater and shut the door.

**Chapter 5: Complete!**

**Ok, that was a short chapter…. But I'm in study hall and my class mates are kinda loud…. They don't understand the power of anime –stands on a hill with angels singing. –**

**Well, it was short, but I thought it was powerful…yeah…. Um…. Shido seems kinda nice, but if I made him to nice… for all you GB fans, I'm sorry… -crys-. **

**Well um yeah, here is a preview of chapter six, which will be out soon…. Thank you all my fans and reviewers!**

Thread-Sage: You're to nice Shido….

Shido: -grumbles-

Touzoku: Ha ha! Shido has a nice side!

Preview of Chapter Six:

I stood up, smoke blocking my vision. I covered my mouth and cowered down. To much smoke and not enough oxygen…

I crawled around on my hands and knees., looking for the exit.

"Shido…" I said as I coughed.

I heard to the left of me his voice, calling me.

With watery eyes I looked.


	6. Chapter 6: Battle of Self

Brand New World©

Chapter Six

Bells, Shields, Confessions, and Daggers!

**Well… this is my first Fan Fic… and it is a Get Backers Fic…. So please Review and give me some feed back… THANKS!**

Disclaimer:

Thread-Sage: I wish I owned Get Backers….

Ban: But you don't so ha!

Ginji: Don't be so mean Ban…

Thread-Sage: -crying-

Thread-Sage: But I do own the ideas!

Ginji: And the new characters!

Ban: Grumble…

Thread-Sage: So ha! I win!

**Recap:**

"…_ah…" He said as he slid under the covers._

"…_toasty." He said._

_Shido smiled and walked out. He stopped at the doorway and looked back._

"_Sleep well…" He said as he turned out the light, turned on the heater and shut the door. _

NOTE:

The Preview for chap. Six was wrong…sry!

I awoke to the sound of pattering rain, and the smell of scrabbled eggs. I blinked my eyes. Testing my physical strength, I slowly stood up and walked around the house. I was still a little dizzy but, I had enough strength to walk to the kitchen.

The smell was powerful. It was a mixture of burnt food and good smelling food. Someone was not an expert at cooking.

"So…You're up I see." Shido said as he continued sauté the food. He didn't even have to look! That must be his beast master's animal powerful.

"…yea…must have been all that sleep that helped me get better I mean." I said as I walked over to the refrigerator. I bent down and pulled out a cartoon, of Orange Juice.

I took out the cartoon and pulled to a glass, and poured the OJ. I waited a second, and only a drop came out.

"You need more Orange Juice." I said throwing the cartoon in the trash.

"_We _are out of Orange Juice." He said, flipping the eggs.

I turned around and looked at him, puzzled.

"As long as you live here, you are a part of this…family also." He said looking over his shoulder.

"Ah." I said, looking in the fridge for anything edible.

"You want some pancakes?" Shido asked, putting about thirty on the plate.

My mouth dropped and three blue wavy lines went down my face.

"Well…sure, since I don't think you are going to eat them all."

Shido looked at me and gave me an evil smirk.

"Don't underestimate me. I can eat more than you think." He said smiling and going back to the stove to grab the eggs.

We sat down to breakfast, the sun beginning to pierce the white snow. We talked for a few hours, as we eat. We talked mostly about…nothing. About the up coming holiday, about other people, my family, Shido's family, and not much else.

When we were done, Shido instantly stood up and took my plate.

I looked up at him, blinking innocently.

"I could have taken them." I said standing up to help with the dishes.

Shido looked back, giving me an evil stare.

"You go back to sleep. Just because you have the _will _to recover, doesn't mean that your body thinks its right." He said, going back to the dishes.

I looked at him and turned around, walking towards the bed room. I knew I was tried.

Slowly, I swayed towards the bed, my vision blurring as I walked.

I shook my head, shaking off the sleepy feeling.

Slowly I flopped on the bed and slipped under the covers. IT was warm today, and the rampaging snow was beginning to calm.

I tried to pull my body up, to see outside, but the feeling of sleep overcame me, like invisible threads pulling me downwards.

Within seconds, I was asleep

Hours later I awoke. The sun was still out, but the clock on the side table said 3:14PM. I slid out the bed, my body feeling a lot better, almost perfect.

From the side of my eye, I saw something. A letter.

Cocking my head to the side, I opened it.

_Touzoku,_

_Had a mission to do at the last minute. Will pay a lot. Be back at around 3:00AM. Stay sleep. Kazuki will be by to check on you at around 3:00. _

_Shido _

I looked at the letter.

"Well, its past three now." I murmured standing up. As if on cue, there were three knocks on the door.

"Coming." I said, walking over to the door. It seemed that my body was finally better.

I opened the door and there stood Kazuki, a scarp wrapped round his neck, and a wool hat on his head.

"Hello." He said smiling.

"Hi." I said moving aside, allowing him to pass.

He walked in and looked around.

"Never knew Shido lived in such a… interesting place." Kazuki said forcing a smile.

He was right, though. It was interesting. I was not the largest apartment, actually it was leaning towards small, but it was nice.

He had a kitchen, a bathroom, a bed room, and a small living room. Enough for one person.

"Yeah, but there is only two of us. And its not like I'm going to stay here forever." I said looking up and flashing him a smile.

"True." Kazuki said.

"Seems that the storm had finally gone to sleep." Kazuki said, and he was right.

We stood in silence for a few moments no one saying anything.

"Hey, Shido asked me… no, told me to take you somewhere." He said turning around, his auburn hair twirling.

"So where do you want to go?" He said his pools of brown staring at me.

I looked up and the ceiling, and put my hand to the chin.

"How bout the…. The Ramen Noodle Bar?" I said. Ramen noodles are tasty.

"Ok." Kazuki said, fishing his keys out of his pocket.

I walked over to the hanger and picked up Shido's coat that he lent me. We walked down the stairs and outside, to an Acura, a red Acura.

" Nice." I said, lying.

"Thanks. He said, clicking the key and opening the door. I walked around, opened my door and sat down.

Kazuki started up the car, and we were on our way.

"The closest Ramen Bar is about fifteen minutes away. Shido's apartment is pretty out of the circle." He said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"I've never been out of Shido's apartment." I said, staring out the window.

"Not much to see." Kazuki said, stopping at a traffic light.

"If you have never been to Tokyo before, then it is a lot." I said, looking over a him.

The next ten minutes we drove in silence. I don't think it was actually a fifteen minute drive, since we were there in about two. Or maybe it was my mind playing tricks on me.

"Here we are." Kazuki said, stopping the car. We stepped and walked over to a looming restaurant.

We walked in and seated our self.

We sat in a booth next to a window, about five from the car.

A waitress walked over and gave us two menus.

She walked over, five minutes later and asked us what we wanted.

"I'll have a bowl of plain noodles, please." Kazuki said, flashing her a smile.

"And I'll have…. Chicken and Rice Ramen…. And some water." I said, looking up from my menu.

"are you sure that's all you want?" Kazuki said, looking concerned.

"Why did you ask?" I said, the waitress hopping we would buy some more.

"Well you look like a growing boy, and you are pretty sick. Order as much as you want." Kazuki said, putting down his menu.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

Kazuki nodded.

"Ok then. I'll have some beef Ramen, some Seafood Ramen, some Egg Ramen, some egg rolls, and… um… two cups of… Coke." I said, making sure I ordered everything.

"Coming right up!" The bubbly waitress said, walking away.

I looked over at Kazuki, hopping to strike a conversation.

"So, how, what did Ginji mean, when he told me that MakubeX wanted to be a more active part of the group?" I said, fiddling with the napkin.

Kazuki looked at me, startled for a second.

" He thought that he owed Ginji, a lot for saving him from his own destruction form the Limitless Fortress." He said, moving back so that the waitress could put down his glass of water, and my cokes.

"Thank you." He said. The waitress bowed.

" What did he do?" I said, stirring my straw in the Coke.

Kazuki looked down at the cup for a second, and then at me.

"He built himself a Mental Amplification machine." He said.

I was startled, and couldn't speak for a few moments.

"A Amplification Machine?" I said, sipping my Coke.

"Yes. It is harbored in his gloves, and it makes him able to have physic powers, such a mind reading, levitation, and other odd things." Kazuki, gulping down his water in three gulps.

The question loomed in the back of my mind, but before I could ask it, Kazuki answered.

"Don't worry. He doesn't want to hurt us, but he wants to be able to pay back Ginji. For him to be able call on him, like he calls on Ban." Kazuki said, looking out the window.

"This will truly make thinks interesting." I thought, looking down into my Coke.

We sat in silence for many minutes, both looking outside.

Minutes later, the food was brought, steaming and delicious.

"Looks good." Kazuki said, rubbing his hands together.

"Yep." I said, nodding my head.

We dug in, neither of us talking for many minutes, for the tastiness.

About ten minutes later, all the bowls were empty, the egg rolls only left with crumbs, and the Cokes and water gone.

"That was good!" I said, smiling.

"Yes it was." Kazuki said, pulling out his wallet and putting two twenties and a ten on the table.

I then sank in sadness.

"Did it really cost that much, Kazuki?" I asked, feeling a responsibility in my heart.

" No no, Touzoku!" Kazuki said, his eyes filling up with responsibility.

"I wanted to take you somewhere, so you could see that Tokyo wasn't so bad, and it wasn't only filled with bad people." Kazuki said, as the waitress came up. She stood there for a second, no expression on her face, then she smiled and walked away.

"I still need a job…" I said, under my breath. But it seemed that I didn't say it softly enough for Kazuki heard me.

"No." He said, kindness and seriousness in his eyes.

"You just need to live a normal teen's life. You fell here from god knows where, there is no need for you to get a job. You can sleep at Shido's, go out for dinner, and lunch with the group, and whatever you want to do between them." His eyes were now level with mine, and for some reason I couldn't turn away.

"Ok." I said.

Then the waitress walked over.

"Thanks, Kazuki." I said, blushing.

"Your welcome." He said, and nothing more.

I stood up and told Kazuki I would be right back. I walked to the bathroom.

I splashed water on my face and looked into the mirror. What was happening on earth, in America? Did anyone notice I was gone?

I dried off my face and stared for another second. I shook my head, and opened the dor and walked outside.

I looked to my left and saw that Kazuki was already at the car. He waved at me. I waved back. I began to walk, when the waitress said something.

"I'm sorry?" I said, not hearing her.

"You are really lucky." She said, counting up money.

"To have a boyfriend that cute." She said, looking up at me and smiling.

MY cheeks turned completely scarlet. I looked down at the ground.

"He's….he's… not my boyfriend…" I whispered. Did we really act like that together?

"Oh I'm sorry!" She said, completely embarrassed.

"You to just acted so…friendly together." She said, her cheeks turning red as mine died out.

"Its okay." I said, beginning to walk out.

"Have a nice day." I said, walking out the door.

"What took you so long?" Kazuki asked, looking up at the sky as I walked out.

"…nothing…" I said. What she said wouldn't do any good.

"Come on Touzoku." He said, looking down at me.

"I can tell when your lying, even though I've only known you four about five days." He said, smiling.

"What did she say?" He said, zooming in.

"She said…." I was about to tell him, when a blur ran past me, brushing up against me just enough to push me.

"OH." I said falling.

It all happened so quickly as I fell on Kazuki's chest. I closed my eyes, hopping that if I focused enough I wouldn't take his power. But the tingling didn't come.

"Touzoku?" He asked, as I stood up.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Why didn't I take his power?" I thought, never feeling the tingling.

But my thought was broken, when I heard a scream.

"He stole my briefcase!" I man yelled.

Kazuki and I turned my head to the sound. A man, with gray and black hair, in a matching gray suit was jumping up franticly screaming.

"Get him!" The man yelled.

Kazuki and I looked at each other, and looked to the left. The man was standing at the mouth of the alley, looking around franticly.

We then looked at each other. Kazuki smiled, and I smiled back.

We began to run, after the thief.

He looked at us, his eyes hidden by midnight color glasses.

"Stop!" Kazuki said, pulling out his bells and throwing one single thread at the thief. But the thief was quick, and jumped to the side, dodging the string. Then he ran down the alley.

Me, being more athletic than Kazuki, used all my speed and ran ahead.

"Touzoku!" Kazuki yelled at me as a pivoted my foot and flew through the alley.

I ran down the alley, which was only about fifty feet and stopped. I was tired inside, mentally, but not physically, my body seemed fine.

Kazuki, seconds later, caught up to me, his breath slightly fast.

"I lost him." I said, slightly depressed, my blonde hair stuck in my face.

I looked to my left and to my right. Just a stone wall, there was no were he could have gone.

"Guess you have." Kazuki said his breathing back to normal.

But something wasn't right, something felt wrong, like a person was watching you.

"Get down!" Kazuki yelled, pushing me hard to the side.

I hit the ground hard, sharp pieces of glass sinking into my skin. Slowly, I pushed myself up and saw why he pushed me.

In the wall, were seven daggers that were positioned to hit me and five daggers for Kazuki. He, was already up, bells in hand, jingling sound, dieing out.

I stood up and looked. The same man as before was standing there, this time, he looked different.

He wore clothes that seemed to fit his personality better. He wore a pure black, tight, workout shirt with the sleeves cut off, and black leather pants and black tennis shoes. His eyes were still covered with the black shades. His hair was also black.

"And you are the thief and attacker I presume?" Kazuki said, a thin air of anger surrounding him.

"Yes." The man said, his voice, very deep.

"What reason do you have to attack us? You are the one who stole the briefcase and we were just being good people by trying to retrieve the item. You could have just left and not attacked us." Kazuki said, sooth taking the man.

The man cracked a smile and laughed.

"I don't want you, Thread spinner." The said, a touch of drunkenness in his voice.

"If he can wield daggers that well when he is drunk, then how is he when he is sober?" I thought.

"I'm after the boy!" He said as he threw a set of three daggers at me.

My eyes widened as the daggers cut throw the air at me. I tried to stand up, but a piece of glass had cut my leg, and it was hurting pretty badly.

"Touzoku!" Kazuki yelled at me.

"Shido." I whispered under my breath, hopping that maybe, maybe he would come.

Then, everything seemed to slow down. The sound of the birds in the air seemed to be distant, the cars and their horns seemed to be slowing down, event he gas in the air smelled less strong.

"Why do I always think of Shido?" I thought, my eyes closed tears brewing.

"Why can I not get that person out of my head?" I thought in my head.

"Maybe you feel something for him, like you feel for a best friend." My own conscience said.

"No. I'm not like this towards Anthony and BJ. So why do I feel this for Shido?" I thought, this time, tears falling down quickly.

"Maybe it's a new friendship?" I asked.

"No! This isn't right! I can never have him for a true friend! No matter how long I stay here he will always just be a character in a manga and I will be a real person!" I said shaking my head, my shoulders rocking back in forth from tears.

"Well, for now, you are what he is, and to you, and everyone in this world you are human." The voice of reason said.

"Maybe. But it will always linger in the back that I will have to leave." I said once more, tears not running as quickly.

"Maybe you would be like Miaka in Fushigi Yuugi. Maybe if you wish hard enough and you truly want to stay friends then maybe when you return you will find a person like him." My voice said comforting me.

"Then…" I said, remembering the series.

"That's means…" I said, almost figuring out the answer to my feelings.

"It love." I whispered, my body snapping back to one whole being and coming back to reality.

The daggers were very close maybe two feet away. But something new had erupted without my control. The same blue healing light was released once more. This time, a blue wind shot up, and surrounded me in a dome. The daggers hit the dome, only making it slightly waver.

"A shield?" The man and Kazuki spoke, taken aback.

I slowly stood up, my energy returning.

"I wont let you." I said.

"I wont let you take away my life that I have in this world." I said standing up and gathering energy.

"Maybe I can not live here, and maybe this is not my home, but it is for now." I said, tears once more running down my face.

"And I have found something, something that I can still live for." I said, picturing Shido smiling back at me.

"And you will not take that away from me, none of you will!" I said, opening my eyes and throwing all my energy at the man.

There was a flash of blue light, and the ripping of blue winds. Power and energy shot all around, the wind, cutting things and sending things in a tussle.

The light, as soon as it flashed, then disappeared. Only leaving a wreak, watching people, a uncurious attack and his clothes ripped to shreds, and a injured Kazuki. Oh, and a power drained blonde.

"Touzoku." Kazuki said, walking over to (actually limping) me.

I slowly looked and smiled. Then, my body wore out and I feel flat faced on the ground.

I closed my eyes, knowing I was in capable hands.

"I wont let anyone take this away from me." I whispered as the footsteps of people and the concerned voices filled the air.

"And if I play my cards my way, maybe I can...be happy…." I said, opening my eyes seeing Kazuki pick me up. He looked at me and smiled as he carried me to the open air. Someone in the back ground was calling an ambulance.

"Shido…" I whispered once more under my breath. That was the last thing I said. My last smell, a familiar smell of animal, my last sight, the memory of Shido, my last feeling, the feeling I felt when I first met him.

Maybe this was the end….

Chapter Six: Completed!

**Yay! This chapter is done! Well, it took me some time to write it (almost a whole week) But I got it done and it was finished…**

**Ok I would like to thank my readers and my reviewers! Thank you! And I would like to thank…everyone else who helped me with this story.**

**OK…yes yes, this chapter in my opinion was kind of corny and could have been better, but I was rushing and trying to get things finished in time…. Umm yeah and like I said it was corny will all the emotion and "shido" stuff…. But I am I corny and emotional person (ha ha) **

**Last thing I wanna say is if you haven't figured out the secret of Touzoku…then I don't know what to tell you…. Except maybe read over chapter five… If you have, then yay for you! But please, don't turn away the story becuz of it. It is kinda important to the story, but there isn't any detail or anything like that, it is kinda a side piece that gets kinda important (I like to use knida a lot).**

**Stay tuned for chap. 7:**

Preview for chap. Seven.

Kazuki looked at me and smiled.

"What?" I said, eating an apple(1)

"Nothing. Just one question." He said looking at me, mischievousness in his eyes.

"What?" I asked again.

"What did you mean when you said "Shido" yesterday?" He said, smirking.

I gulped.


	7. Chapter 7: White HeadBand

Brand New World©

Chapter seven:

White Headband

**Well… this is my first Fan Fic… and it is a Get Backers Fic…. So please Review and give me some feed back… THANKS!**

Disclaimer:

Thread-Sage: I wish I owned Get Backers….

Ban: But you don't so ha!

Ginji: Don't be so mean Ban…

Thread-Sage: -crying-

Thread-Sage: But I do own the ideas!

Ginji: And the new characters!

Ban: Grumble…

Thread-Sage: So ha! I win!

**Recap:**

"_Shido…" I whispered once more under my breath. That was the last thing I said. My last smell, a familiar smell of animal, my last sight, the memory of Shido, my last feeling, the feeling I felt when I first met him._

_Maybe this was the end…. _

I stinging of alcohol woke me up. I quickly grabbed my cheek and hissed a sound.

A soft, gentle hand took my hand and placed it to my side. I opened my eyes and saw a blonde nurse standing over me, a smile on her face.

I deduced I was in the hospital.

I turned my head and saw Kazuki sitting down, a book in his hand reading it intensely.

"Hey." I said weakly, getting his attention.

He looked up from his book and smiled.

"Oh, hello." He said as he stood up and walked over to me as the nurse walked out.

"How are you feeling?" He said standing over me the light reflecting off of his hair.

"Better." I said, pushing myself against the back board. I winced as a pain shot through my leg, but as soon as it came, it was gone.

"Well, Ginji and Ban are coming in about and hour or so." He said, walking over to the chair and pulling it over.

"Oh." I said, reaching over to the pitcher of water and pouring myself some. I drank it one gulp.

I closed my eyes and tried to remember what happened, but all I could was remember a blue light.

I let my eyes rest, the sun kinda hit my eyes. But a feeling, a feeling of someone watching me caught my attention.

I then opened my eyes, and saw Kazuki looking at me.

"What?" I said as I sat up once more and picked an apple out of one of the fruit basket's I was given.

Kazuki looked at me and smiled.

"What?" I said, eating an apple(1)

"Nothing. Just one question." He said looking at me, mischievousness in his eyes.

"What?" I asked again.

"What did you mean when you said "Shido" yesterday?" He said, smirking.

I gulped.

I had forgotten about that! HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID!

"Um….well…" I said, my cheeks redding.

There was then a knock on the door that snapped me back to reality.

Ban and Ginji were standing in the doorway.

"Hey." Ban said as he walked into the room holding a bag of chocolates.

"Hi ya, Touzoku! How you doing?" Ginji asked, with a wrapped present in his hand.

"Fine." I said, smiling.

"Thought you were on a job?" I said, taking the presents from them and beginning to open them.

"We met some…." Ban said, shifting his weight with anxiety.

"…Some help." A girl said as she walked into the room.

"Himiko!" I yelled, happy to see her.

"Hey, Touzoku." She said, pulling out a present also.

"…Damn it, Himiko!" Ban yelled, jumping out of his seat.

"What?" Himiko said, innocently blinking.

"…." Ban said, sitting back down.

"So you were the help they met?" I asked, taking the presents and setting them aside.

"Yep." She said, sitting at the end of the bed.

Everything was silent for a few minutes. Nobody seemed to know what to say, or if they should say anything.

"Well." Kazuki said, looking at his watch and standing up.

"I have a job to do that has to be done in 24 hours." Kazuki said slipping on his coat and opening the door.

"I'll see you in about two days or so, Touzoku." Kazuki said, waiting for an acknowledgement.

"Bye, Kazuki." I said waving.

Kazuki smiled and walked out. He silently closed the door, and walked down the pass.

"So, what happened?" Ginji asked, standing up and walking over.

"Yeah, thief boy, what did you do to get you into this situation?" Ban asked, taking a cigarette out and about to light it. He thought for a second, took in a breath, and put it back in the pouch.

I took in a deep breath and begun my story. I told them about my sickness, since Himiko didn't know, and I told them about the man in the daggers, and the shield. But, I left out the part of the confession. No one needed to know that.

"So, what I can get from your story." Ban said drinking his third glass of water.

"You need a guard here during the nights." He said, looking at me and adjusting his glasses.

"Yep." Ginji said, smiling at me.

"What?" I said, blinking.

"You heard me. You need a guard." Ban said, slightly angry.

"I second that." Himiko said, pulling out a vile of her perfume and twisting it between her fingers.

"We should make a chart." Ginji said, putting a finger to his chin and looking up at the ceiling.

"How longer are you going to be her, Touzoku?" Himiko asked, pulling out a cell phone.

"Two days." I said, pulling out a sheet of paper from my side draw and a pen.

"Well then." Ban said taking the paper and pen.

"….I'll guard the night, and Ginji can do tomorrow morning." He said, drawing on the paper.

Himiko hung up her phone and gave a faint smile.

"Shido will be here is five minutes." She said.

"That's right!" I thought.

"Where is Shido? He was supposed to be back from the job about…" I said thinking. How many days have I been in the hospital?

"Two days." Ginji said.

"TWO DAYS?" I said, eyes bulging.

"Ban nodded, not even paying attention.

"He was held back. Some person looking for and had found out that you were living with Shido." Ginji said, looking at me with no emotion on his face.

"Of course, they attacked him, thinking that you would be with him." Himiko said, looking at me with concern.

"Is….is her okay?" I asked, my eyes beginning to water.

"And I guess that Shido can do the night and…Jubbei can do the morning." Ban said, still paying attention to the chart. He never cared about Shido.

"The great Shido? Being beaten by a few Assassin Service people? Your really don't trust him do you?" Himiko said with a smirk.

Ban looked up, and shifted his glasses to rest on his nose.

"He's here." He said, rolling his eyes.

There was a crash and a scream.

"Sir you can't go in there!" A nurse said.

"Let me go!" I a male voice said. There was a crash, and a boom and then another shrill scream.

The door swung open and there stood Shido. He was breathing heavily, and his hair was a mess. He had scars and blood dripping from his face and arms. His shirt was also ripped in half.

"Hey, long time no see, Monkey boy." Ban said smiling.

"Shut up, snake for brains." Shido said, glaring.

They both stared at each other, a lot of bad karma in the room.

"Umm…hi, Shido." I said, wanting to settle the atmosphere.

Shido looked at me, a glare in his eyes. But something was different, his face relaxed and his muscles seemed to change from a scowl, to a innocent face.

"Touzoku." Shido said, walking past Ban as if he wasn't there.

He pulled a chair from the side and pulled it next to me.

"Are you ok?" He said, pulling a rag from the side and wipping some blood off of his face.

"Yeah." I said, the burning sensation coming back. Where had all this pain come from? I didn't get hit by daggers….

"You don't look ok." He said, taking his hand and pulling some of my hair back. With little effort I tried to push his hand away, but a tingling sensation held me back, something just felt so right…

"That's right." I whispered.

"What?" Shido said, his animal senses kicking in.

"Nothing!" I said blushing looked down at me blankets.

Shido seemed to stare at me and drop the subject.

"I have to be more careful." I thought in my head.

"You fought well." Shido said.

"What?" I asked, distracted.

"Kazuki called me and told me everything. I only got the message about ten minutes ago." He said.

"Yeah, creating a shield? And stealing powers? You are a truly different type of person." Himiko said, shifting her weight to lean against the wall.

Shido dipped his head untied his white headband. Without the band, his hair fell down slightly. Carefully, he folded it and stuck it out to me.

"Everyone seemed to give you a present." He said shyly.

But before he continued he gave a complete glare to the rest of the room. It took everyone a few seconds, but they caught on to the signs.

"I think I'll be going now…." Himiko said, a sweat drop on the side of her face, slowly moving to the side of the room.

"Yeah…I think we should go to." Ginji said, smiling a bright smile.

"Why?" Ban asked, completely oblivious to the situation.

"Come one Ban, lets go and get something to eat." Ginji said, holding back a laugh.

The door slammed and for a few seconds, it was quiet.

"Like I was saying." Shido said, handing me the bandana.

I was dumbstruck, not knowing what to say.

"Thank you….thank you Shido." I said, feeling very uncertain. Shido didn't have any feelings for me, why was he giving me this?

"It's just a present." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"No no, its more then a present. It is something special to me. Something that I can take back to….." I said looking down at the blankets.

Tears dropped.

"Back to your world?" He said, looking at me with intensity.

"Yes." I said, looking up at him, tears falling like waterfalls.

"Who said you're going to go back?" Shido asked, cocking his head to the side.

I looked up at him, a strange look swimming in my eyes.

"But…but I have to." Looking at the ceiling. The white lights made figures and shapes.

"Well…I don't think, you have to go." Shido said, taking a definite stand.

I smiled, and turned in the covers.

"Maybe I don't." I said, slowly drifting off to sleep, with the white bandana in my hand.

**Chapter 7: COMEPLTE!**

**OK now that this chapter is done. Not the best chapter, but I was kinda busy today to think… As you can see, this is just a recollection chapter for Touzoku and a reminder to you all that the confliction between this world and his home world in nearing. **

**Preview for chapter 8: The Muroku Brothers; DIVIDED!**

**Anyways, for all you people who are looking forward to the next chapter, basically it is the Muroku brothers. For all you people who might not know, they are two brothers in a protection service that their bodies have been fused together and they can change form at will. One brother controls a sword that can cut through anything and create power waves. The second brother controls a single blade that is as quick as a blink of light and it can cut through anything and also, create black holes! OH MY! **


	8. Chapter 8: Muroku Bros: DIVIDED!

Brand New World©

Chapter eight:

The Muroku brothers: Divided!

**Well… this is my first Fan Fic… and it is a Get Backers Fic…. So please Review and give me some feed back… THANKS!**

Disclaimer:

Thread-Sage: I wish I owned Get Backers….

Ban: But you don't so ha!

Ginji: Don't be so mean Ban…

Thread-Sage: -crying-

Thread-Sage: But I do own the ideas!

Ginji: And the new characters!

Ban: Grumble…

Thread-Sage: So ha! I win!

**Recap:**

"_But…but I have to," looking at the ceiling. The white lights made figures and shapes._

"_Well… I don't think you have to go," Shido said, taking a definite stand. _

_I smiled, and turned in the covers. _

"_Maybe I don't." I said, slowly drifting off to sleep, with the white bandana in my hand._

A week had passed, and nothing had really happened. I was release from the hospital, I went back to living with Shido, and life went on. The only real thing is my hair. I never knew that hair dye was such an amazing thing.

I walked into the Honky Tonk, a bright smile just like Ginji's on my face.

The bell did a slight jingle like Kazuki's bells.

"Hi Touzoku…" Natsumi said, turning around with a smile on her face. But her smile slowly tuned into a astonished look as she looked at me.

"You like it?" I asked hopefully.

"Umm…" She said, staring at me.

What she was staring at was my hair. I had changed it in the past week from a Golden blonde, to a Envy green, and finally settled for a Midnight Black.

"Not the Touzoku I remember." Kazuki said as he walked out of the bathroom, looking at me.

I smiled and laughed a bit.

"I admit, my hair is very…different." I said, rubbing the back of my head as I walked over to the table. Paul slightly looked up from his paper, eyed me for a second, shook his head and then went back to this paper.

"One coffee pleases Paul." I said pulling out three hundred and ninety two yen.

"Coming right up." Paul said, walking over to the coffee maker.

I sat down, brushing the black hair from my eyes.

"So why did you change your hair?" Kazuki said, walking over and sitting next to me. He brought his coffee over with him.

"don't know, just felt like expressing my individuality." I said smiling and blushing.

Kazuki smiled and shifted his weight. He took his hand and brushed his brown hair out of his eyes and smiled.

"So, you didn't answer my question a week ago." He said, looking at me, a smirk on his face.

"What ever do you mean?" I said, trying to trick him that he was wrong.

But the thread wielder wasn't easily tricked.

"Don't kid with me, Touzoku." He said, smiling at me.

"So what did you mean?" He said, inching closer and smiling brightly.

"Here's your coffee." Paul said, handing me the cup. Nervously I took one gulp of the coffee. It was very tasty the hazelnut taste was very good.

Slowly I placed the coffee down and looked at him.

"I guess…. Um.." I said shifting my feet.

"Here's some advice." He said standing up.

"If you can't admit to someone else that you love someone." He said pulling out four hundred yen.

"Then how can you truly admit to yourself, that you do love that person?" He said, standing up to me.

"Just some food for thought." He said giggling and walking out.

"Wait what?" I said jumping off the stool and walking behind him. The thread master was fast though, and by the time I walked outside, he was gone.

"Hmm. Food for thought." I said walking back in and sitting down to drink the coffee.

"If I can't admit of someone else that you love someone, then how can you truly admit to yourself that you do love that person?" I thought drinking my coffee.

"You know, Touzoku." Natsumi said, washing the table.

"If you would like to show someone you like them, a present always works." She said, looking up at me flashing a smile.

I looked up at her. Get Shido a present? What does Shido like anyway?

"Thanks Natsumi." I said, drinking my last gulp of coffee and walking outside.

"A present." I said walking down the walk in the direction to the Mall.

"What would Shido like?" I asked myself looking up at the sky. It was a brilliant flashing sky blue that was a wonderful color. The clouds were also a white color that was a certain symbol of purity.

"Maybe he would like a new headband." I thought pulling out of my pocket Shido's white headband. Curiously I pulled the headband and tied it around my hair. I walked up to a window and looked at myself as I tied my headband.

"Strange." I said, smiling slightly.

I looked, with the black and headband, almost exactly like Shido. Just a little shorter and without the vest and brown shoes.

I made a mental note to get some color remover so that my hair could go back to being blonde.

I continued to walk until I reached the large looming mall.

"That's what I'll do." I said smiling walking into the mall.

"I'll get him a headband." I said nodding my head.

I walked around the mall, looking for the right store.

"What type of store would have headbands?" Thought wandering aimlessly.

"Maybe a hat store." Thought, looking at the map. The hat store was on the third floor.

I took the escalator up to the third store. Walking about twenty feet, I rounded the corner, just like the map said.

But, what I say then, changed my life.

Right next to the Hat store, was a Headband Store.

"A Head Band Store?" I said, mouth dropped.

"There is a store for headbands?" I yelled, attracting attention.

This world was stranger than I thought.

I walked in, amazed by all the headbands the store had. There had thousands of headbands for every size. There was all different types also, red ones, blue, orange, ones with designs. SO MANY TO CHOOSE FROM!

I looked all over the store, looking for the right one. After about fifty minutes, I had limited them to five different ones.

My first choose was a pure white one, just like the original one he had. The second one, was a baby blue that was kinda looked like the sky. It also had an outline a deep blue that was the color of the ocean. My third one was a deep green, like the forest with a yin-yang in the center and on the two tails. The fourth one was a black one with a pure white paw print of a dog like an inverted picture. The last headband was a headband with the Japanese characters "best friend". The characters were in black, but the background was the color red.

"I'll get them all!" I said, coming up with a revolutionary idea.

I walked over to the cash register and placed the five bandanas on the counter.

The man looked at me puzzled, most likely wondering why I was buying all of those bandana's.

"For a friend." I said. He nodded and rang them up.

"That will be 1000 yen, sir." He said, clicking the enter button.

I fished in my pocket and pulled out my wallet. I opened it up and pulled out some of the money Shido gave me.

He told me not to use my money foolishly, but it seems that I slightly forgot about that when I spent 1000 of the 1500 yen he gave me on him…

"Thank you very much sir, have a nice day." The clerk said, bowing.

I walked out of the room happy even though I only had about 200 yen left. Not even enough to buy a cup of coffee.

Then I remember! In the back that Ban gave me, was 1000 yen. Also a little present. He said it was my birthday present.

I arrived at the apartment after about twenty minutes of walking. It was now about five thirty and get dark.

I walked up to the apartment and pulled out my keys. Unlocking the door I kicked it open with my foot. I walked in and threw the bag on the couch.

"I'm home!" I yelled, expecting to see Shido in front of the TV. But instead, the only reminisce of Shido was a note on the fridge that said that he and Emishi had gone to visit MakubeX at the Limitless Fortress and that he would be back late.

"I haven't seen MaukeX yet." I said, think about that.

"Nor Sakura." I thought again as I fished in the bag for some wrapping paper and tape.

I searched around, but didn't feel it.

"That's right!" I said, snapping my fingers.

"I didn't get it! I forgot all about it!" I said grabbing the keys from the table and my coat. How can you give a present without wrapping paper.

I checked the clock and say that it was now six o' clock.

"I better hurry." I said as I slammed the door and went running down the steps.

"I still have to wrap the present and make dinner." I said, pulling on my jacket as I ran. I reached the base of the whole complex in about ten seconds. I swung the door wide open.

I ran down the streets of Japan, breathing in the cold air, but not caring. I wasn't really running at a fast pace, but I was running at a steady one.

Forgetfulness would now be my downfall.

As I ran, not noticing the crowd around me, I bumped shoulders with someone. I bumped shoulders hard enough with them for me to trip and fall to the ground.

"Oh!" I yelled as I feel. The ground was hard and cold.

"I'm very sorry." I head a voice say as I closed my eyes as the pain came.

"I was looking for someone and I didn't even notice you." The man's voice said.

"Its okay." I said opening my eyes and looking into my talker. He stuck his hand out to me. He was wearing gloves.

But it wasn't ok.

Standing in front of me was a young man, no older than the age nineteen. He had a slender body and brown hair that came down to his shoulder. He also had very thin glasses that he adjusted once or twice. He was smiling, a smile of pure evil. The man was Yukihiko; one of the two brothers in the Muroku protection service.

"Its….its….Yukihiko." I said, shaking and turning very quickly.

"I'm sorry, but did you just say my name?" The man said, his smiling disappearing and his face turning serious.

"If Yukihiko was looking for some, it had to be pretty important since in the series they weren't cheap Protection people. But what could be so important that he would have to look for them…" I thought contemplating who he was looking for.

"I didn't tell you my name, so how did you know it?" He asked, very politely.

"And he is wearing gloves. He didn't wear gloves in the series." I thought again

"The only way…" He said, placing his hand on his chin thinking.

"The only way I could have known is if I was from another world, which I am." I thought in my head. He's figuring it out.

"And the only person he could be looking for is…" I thought, the answer almost visible.

"…Is if you…" he said, also his answer very close to being finished.

"Is me." I whispered under my breath.

"Are Touzoku." He said, looking at me, his eyes wide.

For a second neither of us moved.

I was the first. Like a tiger, I sprung up and started running. Then a fraction of a second later, Yukihiko brought out his Moonlight Blade; a circle blade that could cut through anything, and threw it at me.

"You won't get away! You will be my redemption sacrifice for losing to Ginji Amano!" He yelled as the blade soared.

People screamed as the blade cut people next to them.

I turned around, looking directly at a spinning metal blade that flew straight towards me.

"Oh no!" I yelled as I jumped to the side, bumping into a crowd of people.

The blade nearly missed me, only cutting my arm.

Quickly I recovered from the large fall and commotion that filled the streets. I instantly ran, not really knowing where to go or really what to do but knowing that I had to get away from Yukihiko.

"Moonlight Blade, Flash Cut!" He yelled behind me. Instantly the blade shot again, this time, cutting my arm in a larger gash.

"Agh." I said as I grabbed my arm and continued to run. The pain was becoming stronger and stronger by the minute and making me dizzy.

"Shido." I said in my head. I need you.

I continued to run though, knowing that even if Shido did come, that I would have to survive for at least the next ten minutes or so.

"You will not escape!" Yukihiko said, this time, his voice closer.

I had run pretty far, and from my guess, since the temperature dropped a lot in the past minute. I was close to the docks.

Sure enough, I was right.

I ran to the left, and into a labyrinth of crates. I jetted right and left, hopping to lost Yukihiko.

After a minute or so of jetting, I sat down relaxing.

"Maybe he gave up." I said, looking at me hand. It was soaked in a cool red liquid.

"Muroku Beautiful Blade technique, Sand Slash!" A voice said behind me. I turned just in time to see the wave hit the crate, sending me and many shards flying in the air.

"Ahhh!" I yelled as I skipped across the ground.

With much effort, I stood up. I had only gotten small scratches through the whole battle, since it seemed I was able to put a shield up just before the crate was hit.

Standing in front of me, was my new opponent Natsuhiko, Yukihiko's other half. He was tall and had green hair instead of brown. He also possessed a sword instead of a blade.

"Your death, shall taste sweet on my sword." He said, walking over slowly.

I stood, my vision slightly blurry. If I was going to win this battle, I would have to touch him somehow. Make skin contact was the only way.

"Now taste the true power of the Muroku Beautiful sword!" He said, lunging towards me with the sword in his hand.

"Muroku Beautiful Sword, book of Techniques, Tiger Fang!" He yelled, bearing the sword in his left hand and his right hand, in the form of a "snake bite".

Then it flashed.

"That's it." I said

Instantly, I placed up a shield. His sword hit, and curved downwards as he lost control over the blade. Then, I took down the shield, and lunged forward the same way he did. Or hands clasped together, distracting him. Then, using this time my advantage, I twirled him around, and let go. He stepped and staggered.

My chance was now.

Then I lunged forward, and stealing Ban's words I said.

"Snake Bite!"

Granted, my technique was neither quick nor strong, but with him being distracted, it was enough for me to clasp his face, and steal his power.

It was a shock, like it always was when I stole someone's power. But this time, it was different. Something, new was inside me.

Then, as soon as I stole Natsuhiko's power, a new power came, Yukihiko's power. I tried to let go, but it just cycled through me. His skills in the arts of speed his use of the Moonlight Blade. Everything.

It was to much power, to much for one person to handle and I was blown back twenty feet long and five feet in the air.

I laid there for many seconds, not thinking of anything, actually nothing at all. Everything hurt, everything had pain.

I slowly stood up, and my body felt like a ton of bricks, but was managed to stand.

But what I saw right then, should have killed me.

The two Muroku brothers stood, each with their own body.

"Brother." Yukihiko said, slowly.

"Yukihiko." Natsuhiko spoke with a touch of emotion in his voice.

They hugged each other, Yukihiko crying a lot and Natsuhiko not making a sound, just holding his brother.

I took a step back. Maybe this was my chance to escape.

"Not so fast." Natsuhiko said, staring straight at me. Him and Yukihiko separated from one another's embrace and were ready for battle.

"For separating us we are grateful." Yukihiko said.

"And we don't know how to repay you." Natsuhiko said.

"But we have a job to do." Yukihiko spoke.

"And we have to finish it." Natsuhiko said, taking a step forward.

"And so the only way we know how to repay you." Yukihiko said, taking a step also.

"Is to make your death quick and painless!" Natsuhiko said reaching for his sword.

I closed my eyes and put up my arms as I guard. I tried to make a shield, but I was completely out of energy. Something about them drained my power.

I waited for the strike, the pain, but it never came. Instead, I heard a muffled scream and a "what?" from Natsuhiko.

Slowly I opened my eyes and saw Yukihiko tied in a pink cloth, its ropes constricting his body and Natsuhiko trapped within what seemed to be a bubble.

"But…that means." I said. Then I turned around.

There standing on the top of a truck, was Sakura and MakubeX.

Sakura was dressed in her usual blue and pink scarf wrapped around her head and MakubeX was dressed in his normal brown and printed scarf.

"Kakei school technique, Peacock engagement." She said, looking at Yukihiko.

"Amplification technique, Security Bubble." MakubeX said, looking at Natsuhiko. They were both trapped and not able to get out.

"Kakei school technique, Peacock twirl!" He yelled, raising her hands. The cloth spun, sending Yukihiko is a frenzy of twirls.

MakubeX then raised his hand and threw Natsuhiko, into Yukihiko. While they were both laying in a heap he said;

"Amplification technique, Search and Destroy!"

Small orbs appeared around MakubeX. He raised his hand and brought it down, sending the orbs towards the Muroku brothers.

There was a pile a smoke and when the smoke cleared, Yukihiko and Natsuhiko both stood, buy very injured.

Natsuhiko glared but said nothing. He threw his hand up, and released a capsule which let out a flash of purple light. When I opened my eyes, they were gone and Sakura and MakubeX were standing next to me.

"Why hello, Touzoku." Sakura said smiling.

"Shido and the others told us so much about you…" MakubeX said, but the rest I couldn't hear, because…well you know me….I fainted.

**Chapter 8: COMPLETE!**

**Ok it is done! YAY! Not much to say except I'm tired and that chap 9 might not be up till next Friday! Oh my! I'm sorry, but I just am so tired and I'm about to fall asleep so please forgive me. **

**There is not preview for chap. 9 because I don't know what will happen, but I'll know by tonite!**

**BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9: Comming Clean

Brand New World©

Chapter 9:

Come Clean

**Well… this is my first Fan Fic… and it is a Get Backers Fic…. So please Review and give me some feed back… THANKS!**

Disclaimer:

Thread-Sage: I wish I owned Get Backers….

Ban: But you don't so ha!

Ginji: Don't be so mean Ban…

Thread-Sage: -crying-

Thread-Sage: But I do own the ideas!

Ginji: And the new characters!

Ban: Grumble…

Thread-Sage: So ha! I win!

**Recap:**

"_Why hello, Touzoku." Sakura said smiling._

"_Shido and the others told us so much about you…" MakubeX said, but the rest I couldn't hear, because…well you know me….I fainted._

**Note: Please read the italics, they are very important at the end since the last two pages goes to a song and the lyrics are in the italics. Please read the song to! It took me forever to find the right one!**

My eyes sprung open. It seemed that I had been asleep some time for the air was colder and running over my forehead. Slowly, I moved my hand up to my face and felt a cloth soaking in water on my forehead.

"Oh you're up." I female voice said next to me. I slowly turned my head and saw a young girl dressed in pink and blue sitting next to me.

"Who…" I asked, trying to pull myself up. But I felt so heavy, like three tons of bricks.

"You…you don't remember?" The girl asked.

"It is alright, Sakura" Another boy said. I turned my head to the voice and saw a boy sitting at the desk with a laptop right in front of him. He was very good with the laptop, for his typing skills were incredibly fast.

"This antidote should return his memory." The boy said as he stood up and pulled a vile of purple liquid out of his pocket.

"No…." I said, struggling to sit up and he walked over and took my arm.

"Don't worry, after a second of pain you will fall asleep and when you wake up, you'll have your memories back." He said smiling as he injected the liquid into my arm.

There was a sharp jolt in my arm, and then everything became fuzzy. It was harder to move but I heard a slight sound and looked towards it. Though the fuzz, I saw a man standing there.

"Jub…" I managed to get out, then I fell asleep.

There was no telling when I woke up how long I was asleep. Everything earlier was a complete fuzz to me.

I swung my legs over the bed, my memories in tact and my body feeling extremely strong.

I walked around a bit. The room was not large, but not small either. It was a normal size. It held a desk, a window, and a cot. Through the window I could that it was almost morning but still dark outside.

"Am I in jail?" I thought looking at the door. It was made a pure steel and had bars in the small hole like a jail cell.

I heard foot steps.

I braced myself for whatever would enter the room. My fist tightly wrapped around my own and my feet in a sturdy stance.

The footsteps stopped and the door clicked. Slowly the door swung open. Taking this as my chance, I ran towards my attacker.

But he was quick. Like a flash of silver, he stepped to the side, making me completely miss him. With my self open, he grabbed my arm and twisted it behind me. Then, he slammed me into the wall.

"What have you done with Touzoku?" The man growled in my ear.

"I am Touzoku." I managed to get out with my face pressed against the wall.

The attacker released his grip and steps back. He pulled something out of his pocket and it made a "click" sound. A small blue flame danced around the tip.

Through the fire I could see his face. Someone I had never seen before. He had brown hair that flared backwards and was outlined with red. He was tall and slender and wore a long red and black coat and black pants. Also, just like Ban he wore a shirt that was pure white.

"I'm sorry!" The man said taking the flames and cupping his hand over it. He then raised his hand and the flame along with it.

I took his a sharp breath. The flame had surrounded his hand, consuming it whole.

"My name is Kasai Ishuu(1)." He said.

"I would shake your hand but as you can see." He said, showing me his fire inflamed hand.

"I understand." I said smiling.

"Who are you?" I asked as he ushered he forward.

"Oh I never did tell you who I was." He said, brushing some brown hair out of his eyes.

"I'm on of the Four kings." He said, smiling.

"In the new volts, I mean." He said, seeing that I was puzzled.

"Oh yeah!" I said, snapping my fingers.

"That's right, MakubeX founded a new volts after Ginji left." I said in my head.

"He must have also put together the four kings." I said, aloud.

"Yep, except to of them are girls. You'll meet them in a few seconds." He said, turning left.

We were now in the presence of a large steel door that on it was label, MakubeX. Next to the door was a small hand print scanner.

Kasai placed his hand on the scanner. It shot out a blue light and then it made a humming sound and a beep.

The large door slowly slid open.

"Well, go in, don't be afraid." He said, pushing me forward.

I staggered a bit, but walked forward. In front of me was a large, actually, many large super computers and one boy sitting, cross legged, typing away of a key board. His fingers were moving very quickly, from what I could hear. But also very gracefully, almost like a dance.

Standing next to him was Juubei his hand on a computer for steadiness, Emishi leaning against a wall, his Dance whip next to him, Sakura, who was sitting next to MakubeX, and a new person, someone I had never seen before.

She was short, and had long white hair that went down to her waste. She wore an interesting outfit, a traditional Kimono and wooden shoes. On her waist was a belt that held what seemed to be two cup like things with red orbs attached to strings.

The typing stopped.

MakubeX stood up and turned around to me, a smile on his face.

"I see you are better, Touzoku." He said walking over to me.

"I'm glad, for my sake and yours. Who knows what Shido would do to me if something happened to you?" He said, chuckling. I laughed along.

"I would like to introduce you to Akisaka, the fourth king." He said, looking at her.

She glared at him.

"I mean, Queen. Sorry, Akisaka." He said, a sweat drop at the side of his face.

"Nice to met you." She said, cheerfully.

I smiled but didn't stick out my hand.

"I cant touch you, sorry, I'll steal you powers." I said, blushing. She was so cute!

"Oh." She said, retracting her hand.

"What can you do anyway?" I asked, curious if it had something to do with those things on her waist.

"Oh, I can use these." She said, pulling out the toys I saw.

"And twirl them around, kinda like Thread Master Kazuki." She said, putting them back.

"Oh." I said, satisfied.

"I am very sorry to break up this occasion, but something else is more important." MakubeX said, ushering me over to his computer.

He sat down typed a few codes, and them stood up.

"As you can see." He said, pointing to the screen.

"Mass turmoil is in Lowertown, and I haven't been able to do anything but try and stabilize what was happening." He said, sadness in his voice.

"I have even been forced to call in some police officers." He said, looking up at me.

"What I am getting to is that is is urgent that we get you out of her as son as possible." He said, sternly.

"But maybe I can help." I protested, but he shook his head and cut me off.

"You have nothing to do with this. What is happing outside is more of a concern to you, especially I haven't been able to contact anyone from the outside. " He said rubbing his chin.

"So, I'll will teleport you out of here." He said taking a few steps back.

"What?" I asked.

"I'll teleport you. Don't worry, its not that much effort for me, since I have these Amplification Gloves." He said, tapping his wrist.

He then shot out his hands and closed his eyes. A humming sound filled the room. A soft wind shot up around me, like a gust.

"Touzoku!" I heard Juubei yell over the wind.

"Yeah?" I yelled back, the wind getting louder.

"Tell Kazuki I'll be alright!" He yelled, but before I could yell back, the wind kicked into a roaring twirl, and I was tossed in the air.

Well, not actually, but it felt like I was. In a second, I was standing in front of Shido's apartment.

"Wow." I said, blinking.

"MakubeX is pretty amazing." I said as I fished out my keys.

I stuck them in the door knob, and stopped.

"I wonder what Shido will do when I come home." I said to my self, smiling. Think about him taking a bat and slamming it over my head.

"Well that wouldn't be good." I said, silently laughing.

I turned the knob and walking in smiling.

"I'm home!" I yelled.

I opened my eyes and looked. Something wasn't right. Something in the room was wrong. It was the smell of sadness, and morbid ness. Something was defiantly wrong.

Also, the blinds were closed, and the lights off. The only light that came through, was the shredded lights from the closed blinds.

I turned and saw Shido on the couch well, at least his back. He looked sad, his posture was horrible and he was kind of just there.

"Shido?" I asked curiously

I slowly walked over.

"Shido is something wrong?" I asked, not knowing exactly what to do.

"We can talk about it." I said, putting my hand on his shoulder. If it wasn't for my quick reflexes, I would probably be missing an arm right now. Instead, I only got a scratch from Shido's claws that came ripping at me hand.

I pulled back, sucking my finger.

Slowly, Shido stood up.

"Go away." I heard him say.

"Shido…" I said, looking at my cut. It was small, but hurt.

"I said go away!" He yelled, turning around.

I took a step back.

"You think you can just come here and expect me to tell you everything!" He yelled, taking a step closer.

I was afraid.

"Shi…" I said, but he cut me off.

"You don't even understand! This isn't even where you belong! You belong back in your world!" He yelled, throwing his arm.

Your nothing special, just an accident that jus that just happened to happen! And I'm sick of trying to take care of the accident! You're just as bad as a sick dog! No, that is an insult to the dog!" He barked at me.

Even though the blinds were closed, I could tell that it was getting dark and ready to storm.

"I want you out of here! I don't ever want to see or hear you again! You make me sick!" He spat at me.

I just stood there. Why was Shido acting like this?

"I SAID LEAVE!" He yelled.

And then, for some strange reason, I just belted and ran out, slamming the door behind me.

Half way down the hall, Kazuki was walking down the hall.

"Oh hi…" He said, but I just ran into him, my body latterly shoving him into the wall.

I didn't care anymore, I just wanted to run.

"..Touzoku!" I heard behind me, but I just blocked it off and continued to run. I threw open the main door downstairs and ran into the newly born rain.

_In the hall_

Kazuki stood, astonished.

"Why was he running like that?" He thought to himself as he continued to walk down the hall to Shido's room.

"I'll ask Shido." Kazuki decided.

Kazuki walked up to room 413 and looked at the slip of paper.

"This is the right room." He said, knocking.

But, he didn't have to wait for long, the door slowly creped open giving way to let Kazuki see Shido sitting on the couch, just like Touzoku had.

"Shido?" He asked, walking in. but unlike Touzoku, he instantly walked in and sat next to the chair across from him.

"How foolish." Shido said, shaking his head.

"What?" Kazuki asked.

"Treating Touzoku like that…no reason." Shido said, looking up at Kazuki. He was crying.

"Shido, why are you crying?" Kazuki asked, leaning forward.

"Modaka…..Modaka….she…she's dead." He said, under his breath, but Kazuki heard him.

"She's dead?" He asked, hoping he heard wrong.

"Yeah, she died in a car crash in Italy going to the airport." He said ,s lamming his fist on the table.

"There was no reason for me to treat Touzoku like that!" He said. The rain was getting harder.

"I'm sorry…Shido." Kazuki said, not knowing if he should say anything else.

"I…I loved her Kazuki." He said, looking up, crying again.

"Do …do you think I was stupid for not telling her." He said wiping his face.

"Stupid? For that? Oh no!" Kazuki said, friendly like.

"For turning Touzoku away like that? Yes. You were very stupid there." He said, turning serious.

"What?" Shido asked.

Kazuki sighed.

"Shido, I and very sorry for the death of Modaka, and I know you are. But if you treat people around like you did Touzoku….well let me just say you cant dwell you love on the dead." He said, giving a faint smile.

Shido cocked his head to the side, he didn't understand.

Kazuki signed once more.

"I'll tell you this. If you dwell on the death of Modaka, then you'll surely kill the love that you have right in front of you." Kazuki said, hopping that was enough of a hint.

"Do you mean…." Shido said after a few seconds passed.

The rain was know a storm.

"…Are you saying.." He asked standing up.

"Touzoku…" He said looking at Kazuki.

Kazuki nodded.

Shido instantly ran out of the apartment, Kazuki at his heels.

"Touzoku." He whispered running outside into the storm

_In the storm_

I had been running for many minutes and was actually pretty far. I had passed the docks from before, and was now farther than I had every been. It was a pretty run down neighborhood, not the richest but not the poorest.

My legs were tried, and so was his heart.

I collapsed in the middle of the street, not looking for cars or anything. There weren't any people on the sidewalks, just me and the rain. I sat on the back of his heels, looking up at the sky.

The only thing he felt was Shido's yelled.

It was playing in my head over and over again, not stopping.

I screamed.

"Why did he hate me?" I said, after I was done screaming. I looked down at the ground and saw my reflection in the rain and puddles.

I was crying, at least I thought I was. It was hard to distinguish between the rain and tears.

I was so concerned and absorbed with my own thoughts, that I didn't notice the men walking forward to me, and hovering over me.

"Hey." I heard the say. Slowly I looked up.

But, before I could even respond or act, the man brought his leg up , kicking me straight in the chin.

I flew in the air from the powerful blow and landed on the ground.

"You richies thing you can just come in here when ever you feel like it because your rich?" The man who kicked me said.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw that there were five men.

"Well think again!' He said a she grabbed my collar and threw me into the stone wall.

It hurt, it hurt a lot actually. The pain was more than I thought I would be.

I tried to stand, but the ground was to slippery and I didn't have enough energy to fight of even stand.

The men walked over. Two of them came over and grabbed my arms, and helped me p, white the other shot direct punches at me in my stomach.

The pain was too much and I spat out blood into the leaders face. Not on purpose.

"You little!" He said, wiping the blood of his face.

He then took his hand and sent a powerful hook into my jaw.

I staggered about ten feet before dropping to the ground. Everything hurt and I couldn't even defend my self. It was like I didn't have the urge.

The men walked over, and the leader grabbed my collar again.

"The finishing blow." He said as he brought his fist up.

"HOLD IT!" I heard someone yell from behind.

The men look up, and consequently dropped me to the ground. Using what little effort I hat, I turned myself over to see who it was.

There, drenched in the rain, was Shido.

I smiled.

"Who the hell are you?' The leader asked, a shock sent through the air.

"Doesn't matter. Just leave Touzoku alone and I'll spare you." Shido said, taking a step forward.

"This brat? No way! My boys will kill you first and then him. How do you like that, punk?" The leader yelled.

Normally Shido would have smiled and laughed, then attacked them. But his blood was no longer blood, it was pure rage.

"I warned you." He said, taking a Japanese fighting stance.

"Hundred beast semblance; Cheetah semblance!' He yelled.

I knew what would happen. His nails would extend to sharp claws and he would become very fast and skillful with his movements, but I still had to see what would happen.

Shido jumped forward in a flash before anyone, even I could see.

In a fraction of second, he was in front of the leader, and he slashed with his nails.

The leader grabbed his throat as blood poured out.

"Hundred beast semblance." He said a she jumped back to take a stance.

"Rabid wolf semblance!" H yelled as two more ran forward. With the same speed he flew and attacked both men, cutting three large gashes in there chest.

They collapsed to the ground in intense pain.

Shido then locked his feet together and jumped high in the air.

"Hundred beast Semblance" I heard him yell over the sky.

"Elephant semblance!" He yelled as he came crashing down on one of the men. His elephant weight was so much that the man was crushed to death.

There was only one more man left, but he, being the clever one, had slipped past Shido, and was now holding me in his arms and a gun at my head.

"Touzoku!' Shido yelled, taking a step forward.

"Back away!" The man yelled, cocking the gun.

Shido stopped moving.

"Can I make it in time?" He wondered.

"Then. Thin strands of light shot around the man, wrapping him in a cocoon.

"What?" He yelled as his hands moved involuntary and he dropped his gun.

I fell forward.

"Fuchoin school technique, Lotus wrappings" I heard Kazuki say from behind.

I feel to my knees.

Shido slowly walked forward. He must have taken another form because his claws were back.

The man stood shaking with fear as Shido walked forward.

"Die." Shido said as he raised his hand.

The man screamed.

_Let's go back_

"Shido.."

_Back to the beginning_

"Shido wait…" I said, standing up.

_Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars the all aligned_

"Touzoku!" Shido yelled, turning around.

The man ran.

_Cuz perfect _

"Shido….make me a promise." I said using up a lot of energy.

_Isn't always perfect_

"Touzoku…I have." But I put a hand up, telling him to stop.

_Trying to fit a square into a circle_

"Make me a promise."  
_Is no life_

"Promise me you will never kill again." I said, giving a faint smile.

_I defy…_

He stared at me for a few seconds. "I promise."

"Good." I said as I smiled.

_Let the rain fall down and break my dreams_

"Cuz you know."

_Let it wash away, my sanity _

"Killing never does truly anything."

_Cuz I wanna hear the thunder I wanna scream_

"Except cause more pain." I said, smiling again.

_Let the rain fall down, I'm coming clean_

"Your right." He said, smiling back.

_I'm shedding, _

"Are you alright?" Shido asked me._  
Shedding every color,_

"Im fine." I said, waving his hand away. I coughed and some blood came out. _  
Trying to find a pigment of truth beneath my skin_..

"Touzoku your not fine! We have to get you to a hospital!" He yelled over the roaring winds.

_Oh..._

"Yeah." I said, wearily_  
'Cause different, doesn't feel so different,_

"Come on." He said, extending his arms to embrace me in a hug. _  
And going out is better, than always staying in,_

But my eyes rolled in the back of my head, and gravity pulled me down._  
Feel the wind._

"He brought his hands in, only to take in nothing."

_Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams _

"Touzoku?" He asked as I laid in the rain_  
Let it wash away my sanity_

"TOUZOKU!" He yelled as he collapsed to his knees by my side._  
Cause I wanna feel the thunder_

"Don't die Touzoku!" he yelled as he grabbed my arm._  
I wanna scream_

"Don't leave me!" He yelled, tears pouring down his face._  
Let the rain fall down _

"I never got to say it, but." He whispered as Kazuki ran over_  
I'm coming clean_

"I love you." _  
I'm coming clean_

**Chapter 9: Complete!**

**Wow, that was a sad chapter, at leas to me it was! Well, Shido expressed his love for Touzoku. We saw the new volts. And who knows what will happen next?**

The song is called "coming Clean" And all rights belong to Hillary Duff.


	10. Chapter 10: Memories

Brand New World©

Chapter 10:

Memories

**Well… this is my first Fan Fic… and it is a Get Backers Fic…. So please Review and give me some feed back… THANKS!**

Disclaimer:

Thread-Sage: I wish I owned Get Backers….

Ban: But you don't so ha!

Ginji: Don't be so mean Ban…

Thread-Sage: -crying-

Thread-Sage: But I do own the ideas!

Ginji: And the new characters!

Ban: Grumble…

Thread-Sage: So ha! I win!

**Recap:**

"_Don't leave me!" He yelled, tears pouring down his face.  
Let the rain fall down _

"_I never got to say it, but." He whispered as Kazuki ran over  
I'm coming clean_

"_I love you."   
I'm coming clean_

Shido sat next to Touzoku in the hospital. He had been sitting next to him for almost twelve hours.

The doctors said that he was very injured. The gang men had broken his ribs in five places, bruised his left lung, and crushed a blood vessel. The doctors did everything they could to help him, but now, it was up to Touzoku's own bodily will to stay alive.

Shido closed his eyes tightly and buried his face in his hands.

"Why?" Shido said, shaking his head.

"Why did it have to end like this?" He thought, tears at the brim.

He heard a shudder at the side of him. Shido opened his eyes and looked. Touzoku was smiling at him, his eyes, opened weakly.

"Hey…" He said, smiling.

"Hi…" Shido said slowly standing up and walking over.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, sitting at the side of the bed.

"…better.." Touzoku said, opening his eyes and putting more effort in his smile.

"…did…did you keep your promise?" Touzoku asked, coughing a bit. Red splats hit the blanket.

"Touzoku…" Shido said, standing up and getting a napkin to wipe his mouth and hands from the blood.

Touzoku smiled, but took the napkin for himself and wiped his own blood.

"Well…" Touzoku asked, taking the napkin and throwing it in the wastebasket.

"…I did…" He said remembering the man running away like a wussy.

"You can attack someone who is grieving and can't fight back, but you wont attack someone of equal stature." Shido said in his head, disgusted.

"…good…" Touzoku said, smiling back at Shido.

"Touzoku….I have to…." Shido said, looking to his left.

But he never got to finish.

Touzoku screamed out in pain as he grabbed his chest.

Shido looked in horror. A cold sweat had instantly broken out on Touzoku's face and he was shaking and shivering in cold and pain. He was also coughing violently and splats of blood were flying everywhere.

"Nurse!" Shido yelled, running out into the hall.

Two nurses came running in. They examined him for a hot second. Then, the first nurse shoved Shido out, saying that he needed to leave. The second nurse called up a doctor, but instead of one, four came.

Shido was shoved out and the curtain was closed.

He stood in the hall. Looking at the cold white curtain and seeing the silhouettes that moved through the room.

"He's gonna die." Shido whispered, falling to his knees.

"Touzoku is gonna die." He said louder.

"Don't die!" He screamed, catching everyone's attention.

He once again buried his eyes in his hands.

A minute later, someone put a hand on his shoulder. Shido thought it was a doctor, and swung his hand around, hopping to hit the doctor in the chest. But, the person he hit, didn't retaliate, or run he just stood their.

"Now money boy." The man said.

Shido looked around.

There stood Ban Midou looking down at him. Standing next to him was Ginji Amano, a position of concern on his face.

"Do you really think that Touzoku would want to see you laying on the floor, so feeble like that?" Ban said, smiling.

Shido gave a bare smile. It was nice to see a friendly face.

Shido stood up and they walked outside. The night was young and the rain had stood. IT was still very humid and the air was suffocating. The moon was out, just like Touzoku told him he liked it at night.

Shido remembered, as he smiled, Touzoku running outside and begging him to take him to the park so that he could see the moon and sleep at night. Of course, Shido would go with him, and sleep against a tree and Touzoku could sleep out on a hill and look at the moon at night.

"So, what happened?" Ban asked, breaking the moment.

Shido looked at Ban and took a deep breath. He told him about Modaka's death, Touzoku's emotions, and the fight that happened.

Ban and Ginji said on a pole against the river. The water was soft and barely moving, just like Touzoku also liked it.

"Interesting." Ban said, lighting a cigarette.

"How is that interesting?" Shido snapped back.

"Well, Touzoku has been into many different situations." Ban said, lunging off of the ledge.

"And he hasn't died yet." He said, adjusting his glasses and taking a puff.

"So I really don't think he I going to die." Ban said, smiling.

"Not now at least." Ban said, putting his hands back in his pocket and walked away.

Shido looked at him as he walked back to the hospital. Shido shoved his hands in his pocket and felt something, something different.

He pulled it out, and looked at it. Tears filled his eyes.

In his hand, was a headband with the characters best friend on it. He was never able to tell Touzoku what he thought about the headband. He wanted to tell him so badly, but he was just filled with so much anger.

Shido dipped his head and tied the headband across his head. He pulled on a few strands of hair so that a few strands fell over the band.

"Nice band." Ginji said as him and Shido walked back to the hospital.

"Where did you get it?" He asked.

The wind blew, flowing the tails in the air.

"Touzoku gave it to me." Shido said, walking through the doorway.

Standing there, was Kazuki and Juubei against the wall. Sitting in the chairs were Sakura, Himiko, HEVN, Natsumi, Paul, MakubeX, Emishi, Akisaka, and Kasai.

"Hey Shido." HEVN said walking over.

"Hi, HEVN." Shido said shaking her hand.

The doctor then came out of the room, talked to a nurse, and walked over.

"Who is…the caretaker of this child?" The doctor said, adjusting his glasses.

"I am." Shido said, rising his hand.

"Would you come with me please?" The doctor said.

Shido nodded his head and walked with the doctor to the back of the room.

"I have some bad news." The doctor said, adjusting his glasses once more.

Shido's heart thumped in his chest. Did he….is he….dead?

"The memories, of this boy, are lost." The doctor said, looking up at Shido.

"During the time when we were taking care of him, he screamed someone's name, someone named "Shido"." The doctor said.

"But, when the operation was done, he said someone else's name, someone named "Juubei". He said that this was the person he loved and he always had loved him."

The doctor said.

"So…so his memories have been…rewritten?" Shido asked, coughing.

"I'm afraid so…" the doctor said.

"Is there any way the memories can be unwritten?" Shido asked, holding the headband.

"I'm afraid not. The only solution I can think of is to keep on living this fantasy, and maybe time will correct itself." The doctor said.

Shido waited. So what would Touzoku be thinking? What new memories would he have?

Shido never even got to say what he wanted to him.

"Alright." He said, nodding his head.

"It is actually very common in these types of accidents." The doctor said, filing out a form.

"I suspect that it will be better in a month or so." The doctor said, smiling.

"Thank you for your time." Shido said as he walked over to the group and told the story.

"That's awful!" Himiko said grabbing her cheek.

Shido nodded and glared at Juubei.

"So what will you do?" Shido asked, slightly pushing Juubei.

"I guess, I will have to live this fantasy out." Juubei said the light reflecting off his shades.

"Yes." Kazuki nodded.

"and I will have to deal with it." Kazuki said.

"Then let's go." Shido said. Escorting Juubei Kazuki, and everyone else into the room. He knocked and took a deep breath.

"Here we go."


	11. Chapter 11: Needles and Animals

Brand New World©

Chapter 11:

Memories

**Well… this is my first Fan Fic… and it is a Get Backers Fic…. So please Review and give me some feed back… THANKS!**

Disclaimer:

Thread-Sage: I wish I owned Get Backers….

Ban: But you don't so ha!

Ginji: Don't be so mean Ban…

Thread-Sage: -crying-

Thread-Sage: But I do own the ideas!

Ginji: And the new characters!

Ban: Grumble…

Thread-Sage: So ha! I win!

**Recap:**

"_Yes." Kazuki nodded. _

"_and I will have to deal with it." Kazuki said._

"_Then let's go." Shido said. Escorting Juubei Kazuki, and everyone else into the room. He knocked and took a deep breath._

"_Here we go."_

I opened my eyes blinking. What had happened? Why was I in the hospital?

Then I remembered. The fight, everything about it, and all of that. But I only had one

questions; where was Juubei?

I tried to remember, to remember if Juubei had come to visit me at all yet, but he hadn't. The only person who I could remember who did visit me was Shido, and he wanted to tell me something. Something about…. I couldn't remember.

The door slowly slid open. I looked to my left and saw Juubei, Kazuki, and Shido standing there.

"Hi Juubei!" I said, smiling back. He gave me a faint smile.

"Hello, Touzoku." He said. He awkwardly sat on the side of my bed, while Shido a Kazuki took a chair.

The others tried to walk in, but a nearby nurse stopped them.

"I'm sorry, but only three visitors in the room are allowed. And visiting hours will be over in a couple of minutes. You will have to come back tomorrow." She said, smiling.

The others grumbled, but relaxed and gave me a wave, Ginji, giving the largest.

"One of you may stay during the night, if you like." The nurse said, taking out a sheet of paper.

"I will just have to record your name and what relationship you have with the patient." She said, clicking the pen.

"I'll stay." Shido said, taking a step forward.

Juubei gave him a glare.

What was between those two? I wondered, tilting my head to the side.

"I mean…." Shido said, looking down at his feet.

"I'll stay." Juubei said stand up, adjusting his goggles.

"And your name?" The nurse said.

"Juubei Kakei, age twenty." He said as she jotted it down.

"Relationship?" She asked.

Shido glared, Kazuki twitched, and Juubei became silent.

"Significant other." He said, sitting back down.

"Thank you very much." The nurse said, walking out.

"Remember, visiting hours are over in five minutes." She said, winking.

All room was silent for a few moments, the Kazuki face lit up, as if he had an idea.

"Touzoku, may I ask you a question?" Kazuki asked.

"Sure." I said smiling.

"What do you think of Shido?" He asked, girlishly.

"That's enough, Kazuki." Shido said, stepping forward in an aggressive manner.

Kazuki smiled.

"Please, facing me in a battle would truly be the stupidest move of your life." Kazuki said, tugging on his bells.

"It's alright Shido, I don't mind answering." I said. Shido was sure acting strange.

"Thank you, Touzoku." Kazuki said, releasing his bells. Juubei put a hand on Shido's shoulder, making him retract his claws.

"Not the time." He whispered in Shido's ear.

"Your answer?" Kazuki asked.

"Well…I think of him as a very good friend. Someone I can always depend on." I said.

"And what do you think of Juubei?" Kazuki asked.

Now it was Juubei's turn to be mad, but Shido just put his hand on his shoulder also.

"Not the time." Shido whispered in his ear.

"I think of him as someone I want to spend the rest of my life with." I said, smiling.

I opened my eyes and saw the expression on Shido's face. Something mixed between anger, rage, sadness, regret, embarrassment, dreadful feelings, and the urge to cry.

He turned around, and walked out of the room.

Kazuki waited for just a second.

"Well, I have to go and catch Shido, Touzoku. The doctor said you will be out in about four days, just in time for Christmas, so we will see you then!" Kazuki said, giving a quick wave, and then disappearing behind the door.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked, looking at Juubei.

For a second, he said nothing. The expression on his face was pure nothingness, but then he answered with a smiled and a rub on my head.

"Nothing at all." Juubei said.

"Now let's get some sleep. It's late and you are still injured." He said, sitting in a nearby seat. He then waited for a moment, stood up and brought the chair close to the bed, so close, I could smell his cologne.

Night, Juubei." I said, nodding and smiling.

"Night." He said, tilting his head back.

I was beginning to drift to sleep, but there was still one question in my mind. Was Juubei always this cold, and why could I not remember anything about me and Juubei before this moment?

But sleep soon consumed me, and I fall asleep.

_Down the road_

"Shido wait up!" Kazuki yelled. Shido was about fifty feet ahead of him, and walking fast. They were on a road towards Shido's house, but it seemed that Shido had taken the scenic way home.

Kazuki finally gave up running. Shido was defiantly faster then him and if he truly wanted to, he could use his beast techniques to escape.

"Fuchoin school technique, Lotus wrappings!" Kazuki said, pulling out his bells. The white strands flew in the air and wrapped tightly around Shido's legs.

Kazuki finally caught up, only because of the leg bound Shido.  
"Let me go!" He growled at Kazuki.

"We need to talk." Kazuki said, sitting down cross legged.

"Nothing to talk about!" Shido growled again twisting his body, trying to escape.

"There is. Such as your behavior." Kazuki said.

"Even if you will not talk, you will listen." Kazuki said once more.

"I know it is hard, knowing what happened, and how he loved you and you never saw it or were able to say anything. But, you heard the doctor, he said it will take about a month and then everything will be back to normal." Kazuki said.

"But if you try to rush things, such as acting like you two loved each other, like the doctor says, things could happen to his brain." Kazuki said kindly.

"So just wait. He really loved you and he will come back." Kazuki said. With a wave of his hand, the threads unwrapped themselves.

"OK." Shido said standing up and rubbing his ankles.

"Ill see you later." He said walking down the street.

Kazuki stood. He wondered if Shido would be ok, if he truly would.

If he had seen the tears drops on the ground, he would have known the answer.

**Chapter 10: COMPLETE!**

**Ok this is over and yay! I got this chapter done! Ok, the only thing I have to say, is that the next chapter is X-mas! Everyone's fav. Time of year. So stay tuned!**

**Also, BNW might be held back a couple of days because I am working on my Get Backers America Saga. If you like GB, check them out!**


	12. Chapter 12: Chirstmas

Brand New World©

Chapter 12:

Christmas

**Well… this is my first Fan Fic… and it is a Get Backers Fic…. So please Review and give me some feed back… THANKS!**

Disclaimer:

Thread-Sage: I wish I owned Get Backers….

Ban: But you don't so ha!

Ginji: Don't be so mean Ban…

Thread-Sage: -crying-

Thread-Sage: But I do own the ideas!

Ginji: And the new characters!

Ban: Grumble…

Thread-Sage: So ha! I win!

**Ok, some of u might be wondering this, I know I am, but here is goes. Juubei and Kazuki are married, so they live in the same house, but Touzoku can not live in the same house as Juubei and Kazuki, so in a split four days, Juubei bought a house! I know this is stupid, but I had to think of something**

**Recap:**

"_OK." Shido said standing up and rubbing his ankles. _

"_Ill see you later." He said walking down the street._

_Kazuki stood. He wondered if Shido would be ok, if he truly would. _

_If he had seen the tears drops on the ground, he would have known the answer. _

Four days have passed, and the snow had fallen making a nice, beautiful dance of white. Turmoil in the streets had calmed to a silence hush over the past weeks since people were doing there Christmas shopping. But all the stores were haunted with the masses of people.

I walked down the street, a jacket wrapped tightly around. My blonde bangs changing back to brown.

"Need to buy some hair dye. (1)" I said, making a mental note as I walked into the large store.

Nothing had really happened since I left the hospital. I had not seen much of Shido, said he was very busy. I didn't buy that, but I didn't want to pry.

Today was two days before Christmas, the biggest day on Earth and in the GB world. The shops were roaring with the amount of people that walked to and fro through the store.

I stood in the center of the first floor of the mall, looking from store to store. I switched my feet and pulled out of my pocket a piece of paper. Slowly, I unfolded the piece of paper and looked at it.

Scribbled in blue ink were the names of all the people I needed to get presents for before the day was up. It was already six thirty.

I took one deep breath, and started my walk.

"First person, Kazuki." I whispered as I walked through the long aisle of stores.

I walked around for a few minutes, wondering what Kazuki would want. I sat and pondered on a wooden bench my legs crossed and my hands on my knees.

"What to get, what to get." I thought, looking across the hall. Thousands of people walked through this mall in one day, and the amount would be doubled since it was almost Christmas. Even if I did know what to get, finding the perfect gift would be hard.

I stood and walked around the mall aimlessly. Looking for the right thing for Kazuki. Maybe he wanted new bells, but I didn't know if there was something special about those bells he had.

I walked around, walking into about two stores, thinking that those would be the best stores. I went into a clothing store, but I couldn't find anything for him though.

"Kazuki has to be the hardest person to shop for." I said, slouching down on the bench.

"I'll look for him later." I said, looking at the time. It was eight o' clock. The store would close in two hours.

"Time to look for Ban." I said, knowing the perfect gift. I walked quickly towards the Glasses store.

I walked in. The store was small, no larger than the Honky Tonk. It had many selves, filled with glasses for fashion, and glasses for work. I knew exactly what I needed.

I walked over to the fashion glasses, picking up a pair of purple glasses. These were different from Ban's glasses though. In different sunlight, they became brighter or darker, depending on the person.

"Perfect." I said, smiling.

I walked over to the cashier, gave him one thousand yen, and walk out.

"Next, Ginji." I said, also knowing what I wanted for him. I had already preordered it, so that I could go and pick it up at the Pick Up department.

I walked up the stairs towards the large sign that said "Pick up". Standing there was nice brown haired lady, smiling.

"Welcome to the Pick Up, what would you like to Pick up?" She said, giggling.

"An order for Touzoku, Touzoku Ginou." I said, pulling out two thousand yen.

"Hold on please." The lady said, walking behind the counter, into the pick zone.

A minute passed and she came back with a small box.  
"Thank you." I said, giving her the money.

I walked away, and opened the box.

"Just like I ordered." I said smiling.

In the box, were a pair of gloves. These were the same as Ginji's except for one thing. On the metal plates, were engraved the letters in gold GB.

I smiled, and put them into a bag. This would be easier than I thought.

I spent the next hour finding presents for MakubeX, Sakura, Himiko, HEVN, Natsumi, Paul, Akisaka and Kasai.

I sat in the food court, a large amount of bags in hand. I was eating a cheese and turkey sandwich, actually breathing it in.

I only had about thirty minutes left, and I still needed to get Presents for Shido, Juubei and Kazuki. Luckily the stories in Tokyo, in this Tokyo, wrapped presents for you.

I stood up, and began walking again. I slightly new what I wanted to give Shido, something that had to do with an animal and I wanted to give Juubei something like a pair of new goggles or something like that but I still didn't know exactly.

I pretty much wandered around the mall aimlessly once more, wasting ten minutes. I sat on the same bench I had been sitting on for so many times. I closed my eyes and leaned backwards.

I need to give them something." I said.

Then, I opened my eyes. A memory flashed in my eyes. A memory of me buying five pairs of headbands. Five different ones with different designs on them.

"When….how…." I said a cold sweat breaking on my brow.

I stood up and began to walk, more like sway.

"When did I get those?" I thought, leaning up against a wall.

"I surely didn't get them for….who did I get them for?" I wondered.

"In the memory there was only the headbands, no person." I thought again.

Then I remembered.

I touched my forehead and felt the white headband absorb the sweat from my memory.

"Shido." I whispered, smiling.

I stood up and walked, thinking of a present for Kazuki and Juubei.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I said those were for Christmas." I thought smiling at my genius.

"But where are the presents?" I thought, looking up through the sky light. It was a cloudless night and all the stars were twinkling. Just like Juubei liked it. Peaceful, yet mysterious.

"I know!" I thought, whipping out a cell phone. Instantly I called the Astronomy service.

"Hello? Are there any stars that are not yet named?" I asked hopingly.

"Let me check, sir…..yes there are, one that will be visible on….Christmas day! Aren't you lucky!"The lady said.

"How much is it?" I asked.

"Well… we have a Christmas discount, and you seem to be a nice gentlemen so it will come to a total of 200,000 yen." The lady said.

I sighed.

"When can I pick it up?" I asked.

"Come by tomorrow…here is the address…." She said

"Thank you." I said hanging up

"Now that that is done." I said, a bounce in my step.

"One more present." I said, thinking of Kazuki and all he did or me.

"But I don't know what to give him." I thought.

"Kazuki is so hard to buy for." I said, pouting.

"I think Kazuki would want… a new CD player." A voice said from behind.

I turned, but saw no one. Who ever it was had gone without a trace.

I shrugged my shoulders and went to buy a CD player.

The next ten minutes were spent with a craze of running around for wrapping paper and other things.

By the time I was walking home, I was totally pooped.

"Hey Thief boy!" I voice said from behind.

There cruising in their little beetle, was Ban and Ginji, waving.

"Hey!" I yelled, running over.

They stopped, and Ginji jumped out, giving me a giant hug. The same tingling sensation came back as I began to take his power, but I held back, and let the power circulate between us.

"So, you need some help?" Ban said, winking.

"Yeah." I said catching my breath.

Ban and Ginji loaded the stuff into car.

I hopped in and Ban began to drive towards Juubei's.

"Thanks" I said, yawning.

"GO to sleep, dude." Ban said, looking at me threw the rear view mirror.

I relaxed, knowing I was in good hands.

I awoke, only thinking it had been a few minutes, but the sun was out.

I sat up, and realized I was sitting in a bed. Next to be, were all the presents I bought, and note on the desk.

I swung my legs around and opened it.

_Touzoku: _

_Hope you had a good sleep. As you might now, Ban and Ginji brought you home. Didn't look at the presents, though I was tempted! Get some rest, be back at around noon._

_Juubei_

I smiled. Even if he had looked he wouldn't have found the present!

I yawned, and looked at the clock. It was already 11:20.

I sat up, and instantly started to wrap presents.

Three hours passed. Juubei was home. My stomach was growling, my fingers were numb, but I was done wrapping.

I wiped my brow.

Juubei sat on the couch. He was wearing a shirt that was pure black. He had jeans that fitted his perfectly, and wore no shoes or socks in the house. He had also taken off his shades in the house, letting everyone see his deep brown eyes.

"You seemed to be working pretty hard." Juubei said, sipping some coffee.

I stood up and had gone into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Yep. All my presents are done." I said, cocking some sausage.

"Well what did you get me?" He asked jokingly.

Then my life smashed.

"oh my gosh!" I yelled, ripping a jacket off the hanger and running outside.

"The Star!" I yelled, running down the street with the address in hand.

I reached the building in less then five minutes.

I ran run the stairs and into room 300-5.

"A….a order for Touzoku Ginou." I yelled panting.

The receptionist shook her head and buzzed me in.

I slowly walk into what said "Mrs. Kudo's" room. IT was small, but showed assertiveness.

"You are Mr. Ginou?" She said.

I looked up. A young lady, who looked exactly like HEVN, except she had black hair was standing above me.

"Yes." I said, caught my breath and standing up.

"Nice to met you." She said.

I paused, but took her hand.

There was not tingling sensation.

"Well then, let us fill out these papers." She said walking me to the desk.

"Well, here you are." She said, handing me a stack of papers.

I looked in awe. There were around a hundred papers!

"Good luck." She said, smiling and walking off.

"That will teach that boy to call me in on Christmas Eve." She said, behind the door snickering.

Three hours and a half passed and I was finally done.

"Well good job." She said, hiding anger.

"Here is the 200,000 yen." I said, pulling the money out of my pocket.

She slowly counted it.

"Well, here you are." She said, handing me a certificate.

"It will take six weeks for the star to be officially named what you want it to be named, but this is proof that you were the first to own the star." She said.

"And it will be visible tomorrow night at 8:30." She said as I stood.

"Thank you." I said, bowing and walking out.

"By the way, what do you want the star named?" She said.

"Juubei…Juubei Kakei." I said, smiling as I walked out the door.

I walked home at 6:00. It was already dark and I was cold. But I reached home in about ten minutes, so I was fine.

"There you are." Juubei said as I walked in the door.

"Where were you?' He said, motherly.

I slid the certificate in my pocket deeper.

"NO where." I said smiling.

He looked at me sternly, but left it at that.

The rest of the night was spent eating, talking, laughing playing games, telling one another about our worlds, and that stuff.

It was now ten, and Juubei suggested we go to bed.

"OK." I said, nodding.

We got ready, and each took a shower.

I came out, wearing a white tee and some boxers.

Juubei, being as Kuzuki called him, old fashion, was wearing a male kimono.

I laughed.

"Night Juubei." I said, waving as I walked into my room.  
I lay down, ready to sleep.

I thought for a moment. Above everything that had happened so far. All the stuff I had been through. My powers and my friends.

"I wanna stay her forever." I said, turning to my side so the moon wouldn't shine in my face.

"I wanna stay…" I said drifting to sleep.

I woke at ten in the morning. For a moment, I forgot where I was. I thought I was home, but then i remembered X-mas.

I walked out and found Juubei cooking breakfast.

"Morning." I said, rubbing my eyes.

"Happy Christmas." He said, smiling at me.

I smiled back.

"Happy Christmas." I said, sitting down.

In five minutes, Kakei was done cooking.

It wasn't good, at all. Juubei was horrible at cooking and he tried his hardest but it was horrible. But I eat it.

"Very good." I said after twenty minutes of pain.

"Good, no here is your present." He said reaching under his chair and pulling out a small green rectangular box.

I smiled and slowly opened it.

When I opened, I gasped.

Inside, were three pair of Kakei school needles and a belt that they were settled in.

"Thank you." I said, holding them carfully.

"Since you might take my power someday, I want you to be able to use or at least have the needles.

I smiled at him.

"Well, I can;t give you your present till tonight." I said teasingly.

"Aww." He said, smiling back.

We then spent then eight hours talking and doing the same thing as last night, but more friendly.

"We better get ready." Juubei said looking at him watch.

"Ok." Nodded.

Within thirty minutes we were at the Honkey Tonk.

"Happy Christmas!" Everyone said, since we were the last ones.

"Thanks." Juubei and I said sheepishly.

"welcome Juubei and Touzoku." Natsumi said smiling handing us both presents.

We both smiled and took the presents and gave her our own.

From Natsumi I got 1000 yen.

"Thanks a lot Natsumi!" I said smiling.

"Your welcome."

The next hour was spent doing the gift exchange.

**Here is a summary of what Touzoku got and gave:**

**MakubeX: Gave a cell phone and 1000 minutes. Received a laptop of MakubeX's creation.**

**HEVN: Gave a gift certificate to a clothing store. Received clothes.**

**Paul: Gave 2000 yen towards the Honky Tonk. Received ten free meals.**

**Himiko: A new belt for her poisons. Received all seven deadly poisons.**

**Akisaka: A third toy like her others. Received black market connections (shudders) **

**Kasai: Gave fore proof gloves. Received ten vials of liquid fire. **

**Sakura: Gave some cloth. Received a blue cloth.**

**Ban: Gave a pair of sunglasses. Received a book called "How to Survive in Tokyo." **

**  
Ginji: The pair of gloves with GB on them. Received a puppy!**

**Kazuki: Gave a CD player. Received a pair of bells with strings inside. **

"Thanks Touzoku!" the all said as the looked at there presents.

I blushed.

"You're welcome."  
"Touzoku, can I talk to you?" Shido walked up to me and asked.

"Sure." I said as he led me into a private room.

"Here." He said blushing.

I opened the package and in there was a dog whistle.

"When ever you need anything…I mean in Juubei cant reach you, Blow this and I'll know." He said blushing again.

"Thank you Shido." I said tears in my eyes.

"Thanks for the headbands." He said walking off.

I paused for a second and looked at clock.

"OH MY GOSH!" I thought. It was 8:28.

I ran over to Juubei and asked him if he would come with me.

"Sure. Hold on Kazuki." He said as pulled him.

Kazuki was puzzled.

I pulled him outside and across the street to a small park.

"What is it?" He said panting.

"Look." I said, pointing at the sky.

He looked up.

In the sky, was a single star, shinning so bright it was like a beacon.

" It can only be seen on Christmas." I said, smiling at his expression of awe.

"It is beautiful." He said.

"You know what the name is?" I asked.

"Nope." He said. He hadn't caught on.

"Juubei Kakei." I said smiling.

He paused and looked at me. Even thought it was night, the star, Juubei Kakei was shinning so brightly I could see tears brewing in his eyes.

"Thank you." He said hugging me.

I hugged back.

"Happy Christmas, Happy Christmas to all." I said remembering people back home.

"And to all I good night." Kazuki whispered behind another tree.

He turned around and fought back tears of sadness as he walked inside.

**Chapter 12: Complete!**

**Ok, Im done and tired so this will be short. Something is gonna happen in the next chapter so pay attention to the preview!**

**Preview:**

"I can do it you know." The man said.

"Do what?" I asked

"Take you back to earth." He said, smiling.


	13. Chapter : I'm Home

Brand New World©

Chapter 13:

I'm Home

**Well… this is my first Fan Fic… and it is a Get Backers Fic…. So please Review and give me some feed back… THANKS!**

Disclaimer:

Thread-Sage: I wish I owned Get Backers….

Ban: But you don't so ha!

Ginji: Don't be so mean Ban…

Thread-Sage: -crying-

Thread-Sage: But I do own the ideas!

Ginji: And the new characters!

Ban: Grumble…

Thread-Sage: So ha! I win!

"_Happy Christmas, Happy Christmas to all." I said remembering people back home._

"_And to all I good night." Kazuki whispered behind another tree._

_He turned around and fought back tears of sadness as he walked inside._

A week after Christmas had passed and all was normal. Everyone seemed to have warmed up to one another, and seemed to care more about people. I had been visiting MakubeX and the others in the Limitless Fortress, with some protection for the new Volts.

"Well hello, Touzoku." MakubeX said, not even glancing from his computer.

"Hi, MakubeX." I said walking over. I gave thanks to Kasai before sitting next to MakubeX. Sakura was sitting on his left.

"What cha doing?" I said, looking at the screen.

"Making a matrix of blah blah blah…." He continued on for about three minutes.

My head was spinning.

"To many technical terms!" I said laying on the floor in my chibi form, swirls in my eyes.

Sakura walked over and picked me up and put me in her lap stroking my hair.

"ah….." I said, smiling.

MakubeX laughed.

"So how are you doing, Touzoku?" MakubeX asked, looking up from his computer.

"Fine, MakubeX." I said, changing back to my normal form.

"What brings you to the limitless fortress?" Kasai asked me.

"Well, I heard that Juubei was protecting MakubeX so I came here to find Juubei, I said standing up.

"Well, I can track him for you." MakubeX said punching in a few digits.

In a few seconds, a screen came up that showed a picture of Juubei walking down an aisle.

"Juubei." MakubeX said speaking into a microphone.

"Touzoku is coming to met you." He said. MakubeX nodded.

"Alright." MakubeX said.

"He'll meet you at Gin's pharmacy." MakubeX said.

"Ok." I said, walking towards the door.

"Do you need some protection?" Kasai asked.

"Nope, I'll be fine." I said waving my hand and running down the corridor.

But I wasn't fine.

It seemed that had a direction problem, just like Ginji, cuz after five minutes I was completely lost.

"Uggh…" I said slumping on the ground.

"I'm lost!" I yelled.

"Might I help you?" A froigen voice said from behind.

Instantly I jumped up and pulled out e three needles Juubei gave me and had them in my hand. I had been practicing with him of how to use them and I was getting pretty good. I learned the Metallic Puncture Point Technique, but I couldn't beet him in a battle.

My opponent was a man who looked a lot my MakubeX. He had the same silver hair, and the same outfit, but he was taller and looked older.

"Who are you?" I said, focusing my vision. I would fight him if I had to.

"I'm just a man who can do amazing things." The man said, holding up his hands in a defensive position.

"I can do it you know." The man said.

"Do what?" I asked

"Take you back to earth." He said, smiling.

I dropped my guard and my needles.

"You….you can take me back to earth?" I said shaking.

"For a short time." The man said, glancing over his shoulder.

"Touzoku!" Juubei said, running towards the man. He had his needles ready for battle.

"Juubei!" I yelled.

The man backed away.

Juubei ran over and stood in front of me.

"Hello, Kakei." The man said, smiling.

"Seer." Juubei said, with a expression of happiness and relief in his voice.

"We were just talking…." And the conversation continued.

"It's up to you, Touzoku." Juubei said inside MakubeX's room, sipping tea.

"It will only be for a day, but you will be asleep per say." Seer said.

"It won't hurt or anything." Seer said once again.

"I'll be right here." Juubei said intently.

"And with this machine I hocked up to you, we will be able to see everything like a picture." MakubeX said.

I nodded and laid down.

"Ok here we go." Seer said.

He took his left hand and placed it over my face.

"Beings that control the fabrication of time and space send this child into a world in which his heart wishes to see. The world called Earth." Seer said.

White and blue lights glowed from his hand and began to put me to sleep.

"Bye….Kakei." I whispered before I fell asleep.

"Mr. Ginou!" A voice said that woke me up.

"What is the answer to the problem on the board?" Mr. Amano, my math teacher asked me.

"Um…." I was still startled.

"Seven?" I said.

Mr. Amano sighed.

"No, Mr. Ginou it is 42x to the fourth power." He said shaking his head.

The bell rang.

"Alright class, do pages 44-50 for tomorrow and be prepared for the test." Mr. Amano said.

"Have a nice day." He said.

I looked up at the clock as I grabbed my books. IT was already 3:30.

"I'm home." I said smiling as I walked down the large school grounds.

I stopped and looked up at the clouds. It was a blue sky with white clouds.

Then, the sky rippled and changed to seeing Juubei, MakubeX, Sakura, and the man named Seer, waving at me.

I waved back, but then it changed back.

"Touzoku!" A voice said from behind me.

I twirled around and saw a happy sight.

A boy named, Lance was running towards me, his bag in head.

Lance was a senior, and I was, as you might have guessed in ninth grade. He had brown hair and deep…. Eyes. He was a star soccer player at our school and a super smart school . We were dating before I left, actually, only one date. He had a younger brother, named Smith, who was in my grade and I hanged out with a lot.

"Hey." I said, blush beginning to form.

"Where were you yesterday?" He asked panting, a sweat on his face.

"oh… I was sick." I lied.

"I had only been a day?" I thought.

"Oh. You better?" He asked smiling.

"Yeah." I said smiling.

"Wanna walk home?" He said, offering.

"Sure." I said, looking at the sky again .It rippled once again. I saw Kasai holding Juubei back, steaming coming from his ears as he tried to throw his needles at the screen.

I think I knew what he was so mad about.

I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Lance asked.

"Nothing." I said, looking back at him. I really had missed him.

We walked in an awkward silence for the next ten minutes until be arrived at the foot of his house.

"So, what is actually wrong?" He asked as we walked his house and into his room.

"What do you mean?" I asked, placing my backpack next to the door and sitting on the bed.

"Oh come on! Don't you think I can tell when someone I love is upset?" He said leaning closer to me and closing his eyes/ I leaned in closer, but pulled back.

"I cant." I said, remembering Juubei.

"Why not?" He asked, upset.

"I took a deep breath, and thought.

"Do you want to know the truth?" I asked, hopping he would say no.

"Of course I do." He had taking my hand in his.  
I took another breath, and told him the whole story.

"So that's where you were." He said calmly. But event though he was acting calm, I could tell he was mad.

"You…you love a character more then me?" He said, his body heat raising.

"He's not a character." I said, getting pissed. How dare he call them just chracters in a story.

"You...love him more then me….me the person who you told first?" He said, rasing his voice.

"Had I actually hurt him?"

"I'm sorry." I said, looking down.

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" He yelled, hot tears running down his face. He took a step forward.

"I loved you!" He said, his body shaking.

"I always have, and you just leave me like that?" He yelled.

"Lance." I said, walking towards him.

"Well…I just hope that he gives you what you are looking for." Lance said, his crying stopped.

"Lance….no…" I said.

"Don't do this…." I said, taking his hand.

"Just….just one more kiss?" He said, giving a faint smile as he bent down.

I closed my eyes and stood on my toes. I could smell his smell of cologne lingering on his body.

Then, a flash of light surrounded me, separating us.

"Lance!" I yelled.

"Bye, Touzoku." He said, giving a wave.

"No!" I yelled, but it was to late. I opened my eyes see I was laying in bed.

"Touzoku…" Juubei said.

I just sat for a moment and the threw myself into Juubei's arms and started to cry.

MakubeX's and everyone else slowly filed out of the room, only leaving us. I cried myself to sleep.

_Back on earth_

"He's gone." Lance said. Burying his face in his hands.

"I just want to see him again." Lance said a tear falling down his face.

"Really?" A voice said.

Lance opened his eyes and saw he was no longer in his room, but in a abyss of blackness.

"That can be arranged…."

**Chapter 13: comeplte!**

**Ok, yay that was fun to write! That was basically a recap of Touzoku's life for you all. Ok here is the preview**

**Preview:**

"Stand back, Touzoku." Shido said, sticking out his hand.

It was like before, in the alley way. The same memory seemed to be reoccurring.

"Who…who is that?" I said, nursing my wounds.

"The other last survivor of the Mariuku tribe." Shido said.


	14. Chapter 14: Mariuku tribe

Brand New World©

Chapter 13:

Hidden Mariuku technique

**Well… this is my first Fan Fic… and it is a Get Backers Fic…. So please Review and give me some feed back… THANKS!**

Disclaimer:

Thread-Sage: I wish I owned Get Backers….

Ban: But you don't so ha!

Ginji: Don't be so mean Ban…

Thread-Sage: -crying-

Thread-Sage: But I do own the ideas!

Ginji: And the new characters!

Ban: Grumble…

Thread-Sage: So ha! I win!

_Back on earth_

"_He's gone." Lance said. Burying his face in his hands._

"_I just want to see him again." Lance said a tear falling down his face._

"_Really?" A voice said._

_Lance opened his eyes and saw he was no longer in his room, but in a abyss of blackness._

"_That can be arranged…."_

A another week had passed since the incident on earth. It was pretty much a complete blur to me, but the only thing I mainly remember was how I hurt Lance.

" Oh Lance." I said, looking at the river and throwing a stone into the water.

"I never meant to hurt you." I said, shaking my head.

I stood up and looked at my watch. It was six o' clock.

"I should be getting home." I said throwing on my hood.

I took the long way, since it was warmer one. It was the one that led through the under pass and into the busy streets and around the block to our apartment.

"I stood in the under pass, the snow beginning to fall. Also, not only snow, but a soft rain.

I sighed and sank down onto the ground.

"To bad I left my phone." I said, thinking about the desk.

"And Juubei is working late." I said pouting.

The snow was turning into freezing rain.

"This was bad." I thought. I had heard on the news that said there would be freezing rain.

I closed my eyes and buried it in my knees.

"How long will I be here?" I thought

A drip fell on my head.

I looked up and saw that there was a giant crack that was dripping some water.

I sighed and looked around. All over there were cracks.

"Now what?" I said angry and frustrating.

I had hurt Lance, Shido was acting very distant, Kazuki was always "busy" and Juubei was always away!

I buried my head in my knees once again.

The dripping was done.

I looked up and saw a black umbrella over me.

"Shido?" I asked.

"Juubei?" I asked again.

"Nope, but I know a Shido." The man said, smiling. He had an Australian accent that was deep….and very intriguing.

This person I had never seen before. He had bangs that were pure midnight black and the back hair was pure white. He had a strong jaw and blue eyes that were piercing. He wore a black shirt. He wore also black jeans and red and white shoes. Something….something was different about him. Something that reminded me of Juubei, and Shido together.

On his left wrist, was a bracelet that was made of pure silver. It had a strange design and characters on it, something I have never seen before.

"Who are you?" I asked standing up.

"I'm Kyo, Kyo Shiru." He said, sticking out his hand.

"Nice to met you." I said taking his hand.

The tingling came back.

I pulled my hand back.

"You….you have a power?" I said.

"Why yes." He said smiling.

"Let me demonstrate it for you." He asked, sticking out his hand in a greeting type of way.

I took it graciously.

Instantly, he swung me over his shoulders.

"whoa!" I yelled as my body pressed against his back. My hands wrapped around his shoulders. He had a smell, a smell of animals, cologne and foreigness.

"Where would you like to go, my highness?" He said looking back at me.

I blushed.

"(Touzoku told Kyo the address)"

"Ok then, my king." He said.

"Hundred beast semblance, Tiger semblance." He said.

"What?" I yelled.

It was all a rush as Kyo ran down the street with intense speed.

Within seconds we were standing at the stoop of the apartment, the rain, hardly touching me.

"You….you can use semblances?" I asked as I slid off his back.

"Yes siry mate." He said smiling, taking out his umbrella once more and putting it over me.

"But them that means…" I said thinking.

"Have a god day mate." He said.

He whispered a sentence under his breath, and then he pounced in the air, over the roof.

"Strange." I said walking inside.

I walked upstairs and fished out my keys and put them in the door. I opened and walked in, taking off my jacket.

"Hey." I heard I voice say from the window.

I turned around and saw Juubei in an apron.

I laughed.

"What's so funny?" He said, cocking his head to the side.

"Nothing…." I said laughing.

"What?" He said walking over to me standing inches from me.

I couldn't say "nothing" without stopping to laugh.

"I guess I'll have to get it out of you." He said, grabbing me by the waist and throwing me on the couch.

"No stop!" I said laughing a she tickled me in my side.

"Not till you tell me what is so funny." He said, smiling.

We continued this for about five minutes until the food started to burn.

Juubei got up and ran over to the stove and started tending to the food.

Ten minutes later we add a dinner of rice balls, fish, soup, and stewed leeks. It had to be Juubei's best meal.

"I made what I like." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

I giggled again.

After dinner we took a walk down the street. It had stopped raining and it was nice outside. It was cold, but there was a eerie mist that danced at the tips of its toes.

"Nice night." He said, as we came up to the apartment and sat on the stoop. He leaned against the rail, allowing me to lean my head against his chest.

"Yeah." I said, brushing a bang out of my hair.

Silence.

"I love you." He said, looking at me sternly.

"I love you too." I said, closing my eyes and moving closer.

Our lips were less than a quarter of an inch apart, when I opened my eyes. A memory had come back.

I grabbed my head in pain. This memory, this memory was a painful one.

"Touzoku..." Juubei said, looking at me. A hot and cold sweat was brewing all over my body.

"Shido….Shido I'm sorry." I said deliriously.

"Touzoku!" I heard Juubei say before I fainted.

I woke up the next day, it being 9:00. I grabbed my head. It didn't hurt, it was just sore. Once again, almost automaticly, I reached over and felt a note there.

I smiled and opened it.

_Touzoku_

_This is turning into Dejavu aint it?_

_Well, I'm off back at the Limitless Fortress. Fighting is getting worse. I might be here for about a day or so. Don't wait up for me and make what ever you want! I really will miss your cooking (Sakura cant cook worth anything!). I hope you get better soon._

_Juubei _

I smiled.

"Do what ever I want huh?" I said, thinking about anything.

"Drawing." I said, thinking of my notebook I left on my desk.

"I need a notebook." I said standing up and getting a small breakfast of fruit and milk.

I put on some clothes. Nothing special, just some jeans, a orange shirt with dual dragons on it, and so gray and red non lace shoes.

"Ready." I said, taking my keys and turning off the light.

About a week ago, I saw a drawing store on the way to the Honky Tonk. It was about five minutes from the house, so I cold easily go back if it started to rain again, or something.

I walked up to the store, and looked at what they had on the outside shelves. They had some books and other drawing things on sale. Hopefully I could fine a discount sketchbook.

"So you like to draw to, eh mate?" I familiar voice said.

I turned around and saw Kyo standing there.

"Oh!" I said, surprised.

Kyo stood there, wearing a completely new outfit. He wore a purple color shirt that was slightly hidden by a white jacket. He wore blue jeans and the same shoes as before. He also, had on a pair of thin clear glasses.

"Kyo!" I yelled.

"Good day mate." He said smiling.

"Oh I never got to thank you for yesterday." I said sticking out my hand.

"I don't want a handshake, that's so formal mate." He said, slapping my hand.

I cocked my head.

"So how can I repay you?" I said, curious.

**You all know what's coming…..**

"A date." He said, smiling.

"WHAT!" I yelled. Everyone around me looked at me strangely.

He nodded.

"Yep." He said.

"But…I'm….but….." I said.

"You mean that guy, the guy with the needles?" He said, his smile gone.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"The beasts see all." He said smiling again.

"Umm…." I said. Kyo was a cool guy, any girl (or guy) would like him, but I was already dating someone and I only knew him for a day.

"Oh come on." He said, stopping down to my five foot six.

"No one will know." He said.

"WAY to much like a manga." I thought.

"What did he think, I was stupid?" I thought again.

I shook my head.

"Nope!" I said again.

"I'm already dating someone, Kyo. You're a really nice guy and all, but I'm sure you can find someone else." I said, looking up at him.

His expression was unclear for a moment, then he smiled.

"Yeah, your right." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"How could I suspect that someone with so much intelligence wouldn't know the outcome of this idea?" he said laughing.

"Friends?" He said, sticking out his hand.

"Friends!" I said happily.

"So would you like to hang out?" The man said a deep accent on the word "out".

"Sure." I said, looking at the discount rack, there weren't any sketchbooks there for sale.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked, walking with him, shifting the weight of the bag I carried.

"Here let me take that." Kyo said. Without waiting for an answer, he took the bag from my shoulders and swung it over his shoulder.

"Thanks." I said, rubbing my shoulder.

"Where would I like to go? Hmmmm how bout the park?" He said, looking at me for approval.

"Sure!" I said smiling. The park was a nice place to hang out.

We walked for about a minute until Kyo stopped.

"What are we stopping for?" I asked, blinking.

"The park im taking you to is pretty far away, about a twenty minute drive." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Wow! Then that would be about…." I said, tapping my chin thinking.

Kyo laughed.

"A long walk." He said, putting on a helmet.

"You take this one." He said, handing me a blue helmet with a lightning streak down each side.

"You have a motorcycle?" I asked, looking at red and black cycle. It had a Japanese symbol that read "Wild Animal".

"Yep." He said, swinging his leg over and putting his key in.

"You gonna get on?" He said. Though you couldn't see his mouth, I could tell from his eyes he was laughing. Or smiling.

"Ummm….sure…" I said as placed my helmet on and getting on the cycle. He looked back at me, nodded his head, and turned the key.

The cycle rumbled, then took off down the road.

We drived in silence for five or ten minutes. Then, Kyo made the first sound.

"So who are you dating?" Kyo asked through the headset.

"Juubei….Juubei Kakei." I said, though my headset, adjusting the microphone.

"And that is?" Kyo said, taking a sharp left turn.

"He is a master of the Kakei school needle technique." I said closing my eyes.

"Ahh I've head of that before. A very sacred and powerful art. Would like to see those needles in battle." He said, quietly.

We drove quietly for another few minutes. We took another turn, can came to a park, a large park.

"Woah!" I said, getting off the motorcycle.

The park was a giant plain of green grass, with tree's and small plants all around. About one thousand feet from the walkway, was a large clear pond, with a few ducks sitting on it.

"You like it?" Kyo said, opening the gate to let me in.

"Its amazing!" I said, turning into a chibi form and walking around.

He laughed.

"My father owns this property. I'm allowed to do whatever I want with it. So I decided to keep it as a private park." Kyo said, the wind blowing and tossing his white hair in a fury.

"This is so cool!" I said, smiling twirling with the air.

"How can you own such an amazing place?" I said, already knowing the answer.

"You a strange child." Kyo said, chuckling.

I blinked.

"Its to bad…" He said looking up at me, his eyes that are pleading for help.

"To bad what?" I said.

"To bad I have to kill you." He said, looking up at me.

"Wha…What?" I said, taking a step backwards.

"Unless….unless you can run away in time…." He said, clutching his left wrist that held the bracelet. The jewel inside glowed an eerie purple color and black. The light began to engulf him in a orb of darkness.

"Kyo!" I yelled, running towards him. I jumped forward, but I struck the barrier, and was thrown back.

The light then disappeared and there stood Kyo.

"Ky….Kyo?" I said standing up.

"Ru…run…" He stuttered as his left hand turned into a claw.

"Run!" I yelled as he jumped forward with amazing speed, his claw bore.

With equivalent speed, I pulled out one of the needles and used it as a defense. But, his claws slashed at my hand, deflecting the needle out of my hand.

I jumped back, grabbing my wrist.

"What got into him?" I thought. I then looked down, and saw that the bracelet was no longer there, but it was now an etched design on his skin.

"That bracelet is controlling you." I whispered as he jumped forward, his fist bared.

"Kakei School Technique, Metallic Puncture!" I yelled, piercing my arms.

In a split second, my forearms turned into metal, making it so his powerful fist, just pushed me backwards.

"Hundred Beast Semblance; Cheetah Semblance!" He yelled, jumping backwards and this running in a circle around me.

My eyes weren't swift enough to keep up with his image.

My eyes darted from left to right, looking at him. As I blinked, his image disappeared.

"Where is he?" I said, looking around.

"Above you!" He yelled. I looked up, and was quick enough jump to the side, but the explosion from the ground and the kick, sent earth flying everywhere, chuck slashing my arms.

I flipped in the air, trying to land on his hands, and push off, but my left arm was in to much pain, and I just fell to the ground.

"This is over for you; foreign boy." The evil Kyo said.

I tried to stand up, but my energy was low.

Kyo took another step, and grabbed his head in pain.

"Run…run away!" He yelled, his voice, not as deep and evil.

"What?" I said, having the energy to stand up.

"Run away!" He yelled. He came charging forward, his fist strong and powerful and his arms pulled back.

My eyes widened. I was to weak to do the Metallic Puncture technique, so this attack would be my last.

"I closed my eyes and was ready for the blow, when the only sound was the sound of squeezing skin.

Slowly, I opened my eyes, and looked. Standing in front of me, was Shido, wearing a headband that was green and had a yin-yang symbol.

Kyo jumped back, both him and Shido facing one another.

"Long time no see, Kyo Shiru." Shido said.

"Shido Fuyuki." Kyo said, with a glare in his eyes.

"Stand back, Touzoku." Shido said, sticking out his hand.

It was like before, in the alley way. The same memory seemed to be reoccurring.

"Who…who is that?" I said, nursing my wounds.

"The other last survivor of the Mariuku tribe." Shido said.

My eyes widened.

"The…the last survivor? Wasn't Shido the last one…" I thought

"How long has it been? Five years?" Shido said.

"Must have been. I really don't care, I'm just here to kill." He said, taking a step forward.

"Well here to defend." Shido said, taking a step.

They both stood looking at one another. From somewhere, a single rose petal twisted in the air, dancing. Then, the petal touched the ground, and both men disappeared.

For the next minute or so, split images of the two clashing were seen all over the place. Some where Shiod slashing and Kyo defending, while others were Kyo punching and Shido dodging.

Through this minute I was able to use my healing abilities to recover.

After the minute, both men returned to there positions. Shido's right sleeve and vest had been ripped off, and he had a gash in his leg, while Kyo, his white jacket was off, his shirt was only halve on, and small cuts were all over his chest.

Who had the worst wear, I don't know.

"You trained well after I left." Shido said, panting.

"Please! You not the best person in our klan!" Kyo yelled.

"Oh really? Well you seem not to be able to beat me…So I must be better than you." Bragging.

"You are sadly mistaken Shido, because now. I will pull out my last technique." Kyo said.

Shido made a "pshh" sound.

"Probobly just some fancy control over animals" He said, smirking.

"Hundred Beast Summon; Elephant Hoard!" Kyo yelled above the beganing to roar wind.

There was a brilliant flash of green light, and out of no where, glistening green elephants came charging towards the two.

Without thinking, Shido grabbed me and jumped high in the air.

He flipped high, and kicked the air. Somehow, he used some form of magic that threw his forward, landing five feet or so from where the elephants would have hit.

"What was that?" I said as he put me down.

"I didn't think anyone could learn that technique….." Shido said, his eyes wide.

"What's so special about it? It is a strong technique right? But it must take a lot of his energy…" I said to myself.

Shido shook his head.

"That is the secret of the Final Technique." He said, shakking his head.

"Three things make this technique amazing…. One: The technique does that take human energy away. It feeds off of the energy of other animals. Two: The technique can be used simultaneously with other techniques, such as taking an animal trait, or controlling and animal, and three: the technique is unblock able, only dodge able." Shido said, with a glare.

"That's right…." Kyo said, taking a step forward.

"And now I'll kill you, both of, you…with this technique." Kyo said, raising his hand once more.

"No!" I yelled, sanding up.

"It doesn't have to be like this." I said, calming down.

"I know you, Kyo…the old Kyo the kinda and generous one….go back to that way….that Kyo….the Kyo who helped me in the rain." I said, struggling.

"That….that…Kyo I gone…" He said, energy in the air building. If he preformed this attack, we would both die. Even if Shido could dodge it…I know we would die.

"Please….Kyo…." I said, giving a faint smile.

He looked at me and blinked, is eyes returning to his tranquil way.

"Touzoku…" He said, giving a smile back.

"You two…get out of here…" He said, cluching his head.

"I cant hold this side back much longer…..get away while you still can…" he said, as the animals began to run. This attack must really be a powerful attack.

Shido nodded.

"Lets go." He said, whistling.

"What?' I said as instantly a golden lion came running down the pass.

"You heard him, this is his wish. You want him to be happy don't you?" Shido said coldly as he sat on the lions back.

The lion became restless.

I waited, looked back and nodded.

"I'll be fine.." He said, a cold sweat all over his face as he grabbed his head again.

I nodded and got on the lions back and we ran off.

We were out of the premise of the park, no more than 50 feet away, when I felt a felling of something, like a pain from the earth.

"You felt it too." Shido said not looking at me.

I didn't want to ask.

We sat in silence for minutes, just the wind passing us by.

By the time we reached the Honky Tonk again, I felt like…like something was coming clear again.

"Shido.." I said as we got off.

"You need sleep." He said looking at me and giving a faint smile also.

"Comeon, I know I do." He said, chuckling.

"I remember…"I said looking at the ground, everything, well somethings coming back to me.

"You what?" he said, looking at me

"I remember….I…" I said, my eyes rolling in the back of my head, darkness and a image of Shido smiling, the last thing I saw.

**Chapter thirteen: Complete!**

**I am so sryy! I have not updated since like three weeks…We had some probs in the family and I needed a new laptop so (these are two different things)… I have updated now.**

**I know this chapter could have been a lot more…but I just wanted to get it done so that I could be back in the pool. I promise the next one will be more interesting…Oh and abot Touzoku's memory….he only remembers like ten percent in this chapter, in the next one…well I wont spoil it for you, but the preview might!**

Preview:

A bolt of lightning shot down from the sky, striking Touzoku. Everyone shielded there eyes and watched. After a few seconds, the lightning disappeared.

"Touzoku?" Ginji asked, taking a step forward.

From the dust, a bolt of scarlet lighting shot out, striking Ginji in the chest and throwing his back.

"Sorry, my name is Tumult. Touzoku isn't in right now. Please leave of message." A figure with deep green hair that went down to his waist said.

**Wow! I have really gone down in these three weeks! My preview is sucky! Ok well, I hope you got it and didn't give to much away!**


	15. Chapter 15: Tumult

Brand New World©

Chapter fifteen:

Tumult

**Well… this is my first Fan Fic… and it is a Get Backers Fic…. So please Review and give me some feed back… THANKS!**

Disclaimer:

Thread-Sage: I wish I owned Get Backers….

Ban: But you don't so ha!

Ginji: Don't be so mean Ban…

Thread-Sage: -crying-

Thread-Sage: But I do own the ideas!

Ginji: And the new characters!

Ban: Grumble…

Thread-Sage: So ha! I win!

Review:

"_I remember…"I said looking at the ground, everything, well somethings coming back to me._

"_You what?" he said, looking at me_

"_I remember….I…" I said, my eyes rolling in the back of my head, darkness and a image of Shido smiling, the last thing I saw._

I opened my eyes, laying in the same white bed as I was laying in the fifth day I came here.

"What happened?" I asked, standing up.

"Are you okay Touzoku-chan?" Ginji asked, hanging on the edge of the bed in a chibi form, a pleading look in his eyes.

I smiled. I took a deep breath and blocked off my stealing ability. I picked up Ginji and scratched behind his ear.

"Yeah I'm okay." I said, smiling putting him down. He shifted back to his normal form.

"Are you okay?" Kazuki said as he walking into the room, tugging on his bells.

"Yes." I said astonished. Kazuki was here? But I thought he was mad at me…

"That's good. We wouldn't want to see the new GB member dead before his first job." Ban said, shifting his glasses.

"What?" I said, blinking.

"Was here hearing hurt?" Ban said as he lightly tapped his own head, mockingly.

"No…" Touzouku said.

"Well then I'll say it again." Ban said smiling.

"You're the new Get Backer." Ginji said with a smile before Ban could answer.

"_Get Backer?" _I thought, blinking innocently and with a clueless expression at Ginji and Ban.

"Well, do you not want to be the new Get Backer?" Ban asked, bringing a chair over and smiling with another one of the famous Ban Midou teasing smiles.

"Umm…thank you very much." I said looking up at Ban and smiling. Was I really happy with being a Get Backer?

Ban, and Ginji talked to me about the different things we would have to do, things I would have to look out for, duties I might have to do, things like that. I wasn't repaying attention though, something was bugging me.

What was this thing I was remember? It was about Ban and Ginji I know that, but Shido and Juubei? What did they have to do with it at all? Why could I only remember Shido's smiling face.

"So are you ready, Touzoku?" Ginji asked, pinching my cheeks softly.

I looked over and gave a smile. "We start our first job when?" I asked again.

"that is what I was about to tell you." A female voice said from the side.

Ban, Ginji and I turned around and saw HEVN. She was wearing a deep cut orange shirt and a tight leather skirt. She also had pure white heels on.

"HEVN!" Ginji said with a smile.

She smiled back, but looked at me with a stern face. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, HEVN." I said with a smile. No, actually I wasn't fine. I felt dizzy and queasy but it was slightly bubbling felling.

"Good then I'll give you the brief when the other client get here." She said, brining a chair over.

"Other member?" Ban Ginji and I said together. There was a soft cling from the bell downstairs and a grunt for Paul. Soft steps filled our mind as the person walked up the stairs.

"_Please don't tell me it is Akabane! Please no!" _I prayed in my head, but kept my cool. My heart rate was slightly accelerated, but, nothing more.

Then, the person reached the door and thank god it wasn't Akabane.

"Hello boys." Himiko said with a smile. She wore her usual outfit and already had her perfumes hooked.

"She is the other member." HEVN said with a smile.

"And no, she is not a transporter." HEVN added.

"WHAT!" Ban yelled jumping up in the air.

"WHY IN THE HELL IS SHE HELPING US? WE HAVE GINJI, I, AND THE LITTLE SKILL THEIF HERE!" Ban yelled at HEVN.

"Because _Ban_, You two cannot do this mission by youself, Touzoku is still new and she is the best for the job!" She yelled back.

Ban stared at her, glaring daggers, but sighed. "Ok." He said.

"Now both of you sit down so that I can brief you." She gestured pulling a table of and pulling out a large map.

"Your mission is to get back a Tiara." She said.

"A tiara?" Himiko asked.

HEVN nodded. "This Tiara is worth more then 6,000,000 yen, and belongs to a very sick girl. Her parents were going to donate it to the Museum of Artifacts to save their child, but during the night, it was taken." HEVN said.

"What makes this mission so hard? Sure the building is big but still." Ban said, tracing his finger on the map.

"The problem is the security. Lately, because of you success, you have become very well known. Each of the guards have shades on so that your Jagan will not work Ban. There outfits are made of a material that does not conduct lightning as much Ginji, and their weapons at made of a special metal. There machine, which are very high-tech, are ont run by electricity and also are mad the same special metal." HEVN said.

"Sounds like they were waiting for us." Ban said, running his hand through his head.

"They were. That is why I added Himiko. It was your idea to add Touzoku, so I thought that was ok." HEVN said shrugging her shoulders.

"So, we strike when?" Ban asked, cracking his knuckles. This would be fun.

'Tonight. Shido and Kazuki might be along to help you, but don't count on it. They have their own mission." HEVN said, rolling up the map.

"Shido?" I asked. Why whenever I hear, speak or think his name…my cheek fell hot?

Banc chuckled a little, while Ginji and Himiko smiled. "This is going to be fun." Himiko said.

And so, the team began to plan their attack.

-----0-----

It was night and dark. The air was cool and a slightly breeze filled the air, calming Touzoku's feelings.

He sat in the side patch of Himiko's motor bike, while Ban and Ginji were up ahead. Each of them had a headset on able to connect to everyone else.

"Are you ready?" Ban asked through the headset.

"Touzoku gave a nervous "yes".

"Don't worry, Touzoku. Everything will be fine." Ginji's happy voice said.

Touzoku smiled inside and gave a nod.

"We are about five minutes from the base. Everyone know the plan?" Himiko said, the turn pike was coming up.

"Yep." All three said.

"Alright then, synchronize watches on three, two, one." Ban said. I clicked my blue watch (with a red kitty in the center) as it reached the 12.

Ban revved the engine and quickly swerved up the turned left, up the turnpike. Himiko revved her own engine, and went down the road. Both roads led the house, the road went above the house while the road led pass the entry wave.

"Were almost there. About one minute." Himiko said.

"Why do I have to have such a big job?" I whispered in his head set.

"Because I said so." Ban said quickly. I looked and saw the faint lights of the beetle.

"Ready?' Himiko asked as they were over the house. I gave a gulp.

Himiko speed the engine up and as they passed over, pulled the brake, causing the motorcycle to swerve around.

Touzoku then pushed off of the side of the seat. His feet landed flat on the side of the turnpike and he jumped off.

I was about thirty feet above the roof. I was supposed to send out this string that Paul had made that would attach to the turnpike, allowing me to hang down and with Juubei's needle, which was to disable the power through the window.

That would have worked if a strange surge hadn't have….distracted me. It was like my heart had just exploded and shot out of my chest.

Distracted by the pain, I wasn't able to send the cord out in time. I blinked and saw that I was about….ten feet from the roof. My eyes were wide and I closed then.

An image of Shido flashed in my head again, an image of him smiling and laughing.

I kept my eyes closed. And then the same felling of tingling when the shield came filled my mind again. The same felling.

"_Why am I summoning a shield?" _I thought annoyed. This was a sucky way to die.

But, when I was supposed to hit the roof, I didn't feel it. It…it was like…a feeling of my body being separated. It wasn't painful…just…different.

When I opened my eyes, there was a burst of yellow light and a shock to my chest. It felt like I was….punched by the floor.

I opened my eyes and saw I was laying in the hallway, and, on both sides, were Ginji and Ban.

That wasn't my question though. My question was…how did I get here?

But like usual, I fainted.

----0----

I awoke, lying on the table. I blinked my eyes and sat up. My vision was blurred, and so, I rubbed them, clearing my vision. And saw Ginji frowning.

"Are you okay, Touzoku?" Ginji asked.

"I'm fine, Ginji." I said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" HEVN asked who came out of the bathroom.

"Ginji told us you collapsed and you fell through the roof." HEVN asked.

There was a chime and then, walked in Sakura, MakubeX, Juubei, Kazuki and Shido.

"Are you okay, Touzoku?" Juubei asked walking over.

"I'm fine, Juubei." I said, smiling. But the smile was filled with the same happiness. It was a pure kind smile.

"Are you sure?" Shido and Sakura asked at the same time.

Before I answered, I looked at Shido. My cheeks flushed.

"I'm fine." I said when a surge filled my head again. It was a shock, a shock like a headache.

I quickly grabbed my head and felt the same tingling.

"TOUZOKU!" Everyone, including Ban.

I quickly opened my eyes and looked at my hand. It…it was see through!

"What happened!" I screamed.

Ginji, who was the most "non-nervous", walked over and quickly wiped his hand through mine.

"Wow. You…you can faze on command." Ginji said with a smile.

Then, my hand went back to normal.

Everyone fell silent, no one really wanting to say anything.

"Can…can we so somewhere?" I asked. I really wanted to get out of the Honky Tonk. It was felt like I was suffocating.

"Of course, Touzoku." Kazuki said with a smile.

"What!" Everyone yelled.

'Well, if he wanted to go out, why should we not let him? After all, this could be his last day alive." Kazuki said with a morbid smile.

"_What are you thinking Kazuki?" _Juubei said under his glasses. He narrowed his eyes but didn't change his expression.

"Thank you Kazuki." I said as I stood up.

"Would…would you all mind coming along?" I asked blushing. Everyone, turned around, with an expression of surprise.

"Sure. Ban and I will come." Ginji said.

"and me and MakubeX are free, right MakubeX?" Sakura said.

"And I will come along." Shido said.

"So will we." Juubei said and Kazuki said at the same time.

I smiled and blushed a little. Everyone was together, and I was part of the group.

---0---

Well, the day had gone well. Everyone went to the movies, the ice cream parlor, and even the store. MakubeX beamed everything back of course, meaning we didn't have to do any work.

We were now at the park, and I was about three o' clock. Everyone was walking in a happy circle.

"So, this was funny, wasn't it, Tozoku?" Ginji asked me, licking his pop.

I smiled and looked at Ginji "Yes that was fun." Another slightly pain shot though my head and at the same time, the sky began to darken. Quickly.

"a storm is coming." Sakura said.

"Yes we should be getting home." Kazuki said.

I tried to voice a response, but another shock went through my head, making me fall to my knees.

A bolt of lightning shot down from the sky, striking Touzoku. Everyone shielded there eyes and watched. After a few seconds, the lightning disappeared.

"Touzoku?" Ginji asked, taking a step forward.

From the dust, a bolt of scarlet lighting shot out, striking Ginji in the chest and throwing his back.

"Sorry, my name is Tumult. Touzoku isn't in right now. Please leave of message." A figure with deep green hair that went down to his waist said.

"Who are you?" Shido hissed.

"I am the darkness, the sadness, the fear that fills Touzoku's heart. I am all of his pain, and doubts put into one. I am the bringer of pain, and the one who has taken the job of saving this poor kid from his pain." The main said running his hand through his hair. He had deep, violet eyes and was an outfit just like Yukihiko. Actually…he looked almost exactly like Yukihiko.

"I am Tumult, Touzoku's dark." Tumult said.

**----0----**

**Chapter Fifteen: Done**

**I'M BACK! Hey, you know you love me! I'm sorry for waiting so long but a chapter will be up once a week and Animefanxnaomix, I made the deadline! So ha!**

**Ok so Touzoku got a new power! But, what I didn't state is that he lost the power to make shields. I just like fazing better since I just finished the ROD TV series and Junior is AWESOME! Junior all the way! **

**Ok for now on, this story will be in third person because it is easier to write so there! Ok, see you later!**


	16. Chapter 16: Savin Me

Brand New World©

Chapter sixteen:

"Saving Me"

**Well… this is my first Fan Fic… and it is a Get Backers Fic…. So please Review and give me some feed back… THANKS!**

Disclaimer:

Thread-Sage: I wish I owned Get Backers….

Ban: But you don't so ha!

Ginji: Don't be so mean Ban…

Thread-Sage: -crying-

Thread-Sage: But I do own the ideas!

Ginji: And the new characters!

Ban: Grumble…

Thread-Sage: So ha! I win!

Recap 

"_I am the darkness, the sadness, the fear that fills Touzoku's heart. I am all of his pain, and doubts put into one. I am the bringer of pain, and the one who has taken the job of saving this poor kid from his pain." The main said running his hand through his hair. He had deep, violet eyes and was an outfit just like Yukihiko. Actually…he looked almost exactly like Yukihiko._

"_I am Tumult, Touzoku's dark." Tumult said. _

_NOTES: _Italics are lyrics once again. These lyrics belong to NickelBack not me.

-----0-----

Juubei, Kazuki, Shido, Ban, Sakura, MakubeX, Himiko, and the injured Ginji stood in the park. Darkness rolled in the clouds.

"And you are here for what reason?" Kazuki said, his expression turning serious. He pulled the bells off of his hair and readied for battle.

Tumult laughed. "Put the strings away thread boy. I can do what Touzoku does, and more."

Juubei pulled out his needles. Tumult laughed. "And you, MR. Juubei Kakei. You and Mr. Fyuuki are of the main cause Touzoku is like this now." Tumult said glancing over at Shido.

"Why you." Shido said growling and jumping forward. He bared his claws and lunged.

Tumult smiled. With a blink of his eyes, his body fazed and Shido jumped through. Shido landed on the other side and pushed off of his hands. He stood and growled.

"See what I can do? And there is more where that came from." He said as he extended his hand towards Shido and shot another beam of lightning. Shido jumped to the side and dodged the attack.

"You see, Shido-kun, I can do anything." Tumult said with a smile. Instantly, like a Tiger, Kazuki and Juubei fired their attacks. Strings wrapped around Tumult while Juubei threw five needles. Tumult smiled and fazed his body, causing the strings to disappear and the needles to simply strike the ground.

Tumult glanced at Kazuki and opened his hand. A bolt of lightning shot out of his hand. Kazuki moved to the side, but the bolt still hit him, throwing him backwards, steam rising from his body.

"Kazuki!" Juubei yelled as he pivoted on his feet, ready to run forward towards him. Tumult turned and smiled, the red glow beganing to form. But then, his lowered his arm and grabbed his head.

"J…Juu….Juubei…." Tumult said. But, his voice no longer sounded deep, but more like Touzoku.

Shido growled again. No way was he going to loose Touzoku like this. He stood up and tightened the headband around his head, a small smile shinning inside his body.

Juubei stopped and looked at Touzoku. Did…..did he just hear his name? Said by Touzoku. He looked over at Kazuki and saw that he was moving a little. He glanced over at Touzoku again and smiled as he saw Juubei getting mad. The one Touzoku loved was Shido, not him. He would let Shido take care of it.

"Hundred Beast Semblance; Cheetah Semblance!" He yelled as he nails grew. He quickly ran around in a circle, his image flickering from his speed.

Tumult, who was standing up now, gave a small "hm" as he noticed Shido. "Fast." He said to himself.

Shido growled and quickly stopped before lunging forward. His teeth were bared and so were his fangs. Speed was on his side as he got in close to the man. But, Tumult fazed his body and threw his hand out. Shido came colliding with his body but at the last moment, Tumult unfazed his hand, causing his hand to be stuck in Shido's chest.

Shido gave a cough as blood came up, causing Tumult to smile. "How pitiful." He said. Shido was able to growl but coughed up more blood.

"Everyone! Hold you breath!" Himiko said as he jumped high in the air and opened a bottle of perfume. The soft orange substance floated through the air and down towards Tumult who blinked curiously. The substance was engulfed down through his body causing him to drop Shido.

Tumult grabbed his throat as he coughed and flames came out of his body. Shido frowned a bit as he saw Tumult cough and get hurt, but it wasn't Touzoku, ir was an evil counter part. He quickly pivoted on his hands and brought his legs upwards, nailing Tumult in the chin.

Tumult shifted backwards and blood came down his face. Shido flipped on his legs and went running forward. He threw two punches, the first one Tumult dodge but the second one nailed him in the head, calling him to fall backwards.

"Hundred Beast Semblance, Rhino Semblance." He whispered under his breath as he jumped on Tumults chest, forcing weight on his body. Tumult growled but couldn't lift Shido off of him.

"Come on Touzoku." He said with a growl also as he placed his hands on Tumults wrist so that he could not get up. Tumult growled again but couldn't force him up.

"Don't you get it? You are the cause his pain!" He yelled. Shido released his grasp a bit. Was…was he really the cause? But that was all Tumult needed. Quickly, he forced his right arm out of Shido's grasp and shot a beam of light at Shido. With a burning flash Shido was launched into the air, his shirt tattered and torn to pieces as he lay five feet away.

The headband drifted in the air, fluttering and landing in the grass.

"That is it!" Ban and Juubei yelled as they both ran forward. Juubei quickly pulled out his needles in both hands while Ban opened up his hand. "Snake Bite!" He yelled as Juubei threw the needles. They stabbed into Tumults body, causing him to growl in pain. Ban then got in close and grabbed Tumults face and threw him into a tree.

Then, it was MakubeX's and Sakura's turn to join in. Sakura shot out her cloth, allowing it to wrap around Tumult and lift him into the air. MakubeX then used Search and Destroy as Sakura let him go. Smoke burst into the air, causing some of the group to cough.

The group paused, not really knowing what to do. They waited. Had he survived? Had they killed him?

Then, as the smoke cleared, no one was standing there. The tree behind was smoking, burning a bit, but nothing more.

"Behind you." Kazuki, was had woken up was able to mutter out through the pain from the burning. The group turned just in time for Sakura to scream as Tumult grabbed her and pulled a needle to her neck.

"You might want to get back." Tumult said with a smile as Sakura whimpered a bit. His hand was placed on her cheek lightly, allowing him to suck out of her body the ability to manipulate cloth.

"Sakura!" Juubei yelled. That…that was one of his own needles…..the one he had given him…

"J…Juubei… "She managed to get out threw tears.

"I said stand back." Tumult said, placing the needle to her neck tighter. The group quickly took five steps back.

At the same time, with a moan Shido stood. Blood dripped from his body he slowly stood up and saw the situation. He growled a bit and tried to move, but his leg was fractured. He winced a bit, but continued to walk over. He…he had a plan.

He reached Juubei and whispered something in his ear. Juubei glanced at Shido and said something but Shido quickly cut him off. Juubei thought for a moment and then nodded.

"So, looks like I have the upper hand." He said with a smile as the wind blew again.

"So, what shall you do? Get Backers? Or don't I mean…Get Backer." He said with a small laugh. Then, a needles flew by his head and struck the ground. He blinked and growled.

"How dare you!" He yelled.

"Well then, hope death is good to you Sakura!" He yelled as he was about to slice her throat when something caught his eyes.

_Prison gates won't open up for me_

The white headband fluttered through the air as it twirled and landed softly on the ground in front of Tumult.

_On these hands and knees I'm crawling_

Tumults eyes grew wide as he looked at the headband, memories fluttering through his head. He dropped the needles and released his grip on Sakura.

_Oh, I reach for you_  
"S….Shi…Shido…" He managed to get out as he eyes flickered back to blue. His aura became softer as the clouds began to roll in again.

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls_

"You…you don't have to Touzoku…" Shido said stepping forward.

_These iron bars can't hold my soul in All I need is you_

"S….Shido…" Touzoku thought in his head as he body became more and more of himself.

_Come please I'm calling_

"You don't have to fight….to kill….to hurt…." He said as he winced in pain taking more stepps towards him.

_And oh I scream for you_

"Shido…please…." He thought again.

_Hurry I'm falling_

Tumults hair began to change back to the short naturally brown hair that it was.

_Show me what it's like_

"Save me…" He managed to speak out.

_To be the last one standing_

His body features became softer also and his body changed.

_And teach me wrong from right_

"Your safe…" Shido said with a smile as he was about five feet away from him.

_And say it for me_

Everyone held their breath. He was so close to Tumult/Touzoku. If he were to attack, he would kill Shido.

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

"…safe in my arms." He said.

_Say it if it's worth savin' me_

"Now all you have to do….is to accept…accept yourself." He said as he was two feet away.

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me, with these broken wings I'm falling_

Touzoku was now almost full himself, just a few features that weren't his. Touzoku began to cry, tears falling down his face.

_And all I see is you_

Shido gave a soft smile as he quickly hugged him tightly.

_These city walls ain't got no love for me I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
_"I wont let you die, not alone at least." He whispered as Touzoku's eyes went wide.

_And oh I scream for you_

The sky boomed loudly.

_Come please I'm calling_

Red lighting flashed all around them from the sky, erupting the earth and causing the group to step back from the two.

_And all I need from you_

Inside the lighting, the orb of crimson light, it was like time had stopped.

_Hurry I'm falling_

"I…I remember…" Touzoku whispered as he looked up at Shido with a smile. Shido looked down and smiled.

_I'm falling_

"I'm glad." He said as the crimson light began to flicker away.

_Show me what it's like, to be the last one standing_

As the light disappeared, the two of them were completely healed, their cuts gone.

_And teach me wrong from right And I'll show you what I can be_

The group was in awe as they stood, not sure exactly what to do.

_And say it for me, say it to me_

"Touzoku?" Juubei asked as he took a step forward. Shido let go of him gently, allowing him to stand.

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

"H…Hey…Juubei." Touzoku said as his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he feel forward. But, Shido's strong arms caught him.

_Say it if it's worth savin' me_

He looked up and smiled as he fainted.

_Hurry I'm falling_

"Your safe Touzoku." Shido said.

_Hurry I'm falling_

**YAY! Chappie done! Hello once again all! I am back! I am all into this story again so yay.**

**Well hope you liked the chapter and the song I chose. I know I did. Just 2 quiz questions. If you read this story please answer this question, even if you don't review. Who do you like better? Touzoku or Tumult? And who is cuter together? ShidoXTouzoku or JuubeiXTouzoku? Wanna see what you all think. Please answer once again, even if you don't normally post. This will actually slightly influence the curve of the story. Give a reason if you don't mind also. Chappter 22 will be up soon!**

**Song belongs to Nickel Back**


End file.
